Corredor ilegal
by Daiyo2
Summary: Issei no era mas que la oveja negra de su familia, nada comparado a su hermano, quien era inteligente y tenia un gran futuro por delante. Pero él no reprobaba los exámenes por flojo, no desobedecía a sus padres por rebelde, él solo quería cumplir un sueño, un sueño que sus padres no deseaban para él. NO HAREM
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

RAAAAAA RAAAAA

Intensos sonidos de motores se oían fuertemente por los malos caminos de una carretera abandonada, rodeada de arboles en una oscura noche siendo tan solo iluminada por la luna y los faros de los dos autos que parecían estar en una carrera.

Dos hermosos autos, uno rojo y uno blanco, con conductores sin iguales en cuanto se trata de una carrera.

Solo pudiendo encontrar un rival en el otro.

 _-"Ya has llegado a tu máxima velocidad ¿no es así? Desacelera antes de que te arrepientas"-_

Se escucho en el audífono de la persona que se encontraba al volante del Ultimate Aero color rojo. Sin despegar la mirada de la carretera, con mirada decidida solo pudo decir:

-No he llegado hasta aquí por nada-

Tras decir aquello, con una inexpresiva del conductor del Bugatti Chiron blanco, la carrera tomo su curso hasta el punto en que lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido, ocurrió.

No por nada las carreras callejeras son ilegales, y al tomar el volante el conductor acepta las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un hombre de cabello plateado salio de su vehículo, el cual se encontraba estrellado contra un árbol. Camino lentamente, cojeando a causa de una herida en la pierna mientras sostenía una pistola 9mm en su mano derecha. Abrió la puerta del auto rojo, y agarrando la chaqueta del hombre de adentro lo saco de un tirón hacia el suelo, apuntándole con su arma.

-Te dije que mi Albion era mas potente que tu Ddraig, Hyoudou- Hablo el de cabellera plateada.

-Y-yo...- Trato de hablar el castaño tirado en el suelo, haciendo lo posible por levantarse tan solo fue inútil. Su cabeza sangraba, dando a entender que por un rato se encontraría desorientado- Cof...cof...- Tosió sangre ante la atenta mirada de su rival -Estuve cerca...esta vez...-

El peliplateado lo miro sin demostrar emoción alguna. Pero debía darle el merito, nunca nadie antes lo había puesto así en aprietos, mucho menos hacerlo estrellar su auto para ganar.

POW

Un repentino golpe se estrello contra su mejilla ocasionando que soltara su arma, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Donde, donde, donde, donde...- Musitaba el castaño mientras buscaba con sus manos a ciegas por el suelo, hasta que sintió algo duro y frió tocar su mano -¡Bie...ahh!-

Sintió como su rival se le lanzo en tacleada disparando el arma accidentalmente hacia la gasolina desparramada causando que esta comenzara a arder, quemando tanto los autos como los arboles y plantas.

-¡Eso no ha sido muy inteligente!- Grito el peliplateado comenzando a forcejear con el castaño por la posesión del arma.

Un disparo, dos disparos, tres disparos salieron del arma mientras cada uno intentaba que las balas golpearan a quienes tenían de frente.

-T-tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun Hyoudou. No creas que me mataras tan...tan fácil- Murmuro el peliplateado llevando la punta del arma hacia el rostro del castaño.

-N-ni creas que eres el único vali, mis días como corredor aun...aun no terminan- Respondió el castaño esta vez ganando el forcejeo.

Solo unos milímetros, unos milímetros y vali creía que se encontraría con la muerte. Pero el no estaría conforme con eso, así que con una fuerte patada en el estomago el castaño, sin aire, cayo hacia el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aire el peliplateado volvió a apuntarle, esta vez atento a no cometer el mismo error dos veces. De fondo comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía.

-Mierda, lo que faltaba...- Murmuro el castaño ya recuperando el aire -S-supongo que este es el final, ¿no es así?- Le pregunto a la persona que le apuntaba.

-Lo es. Lo siento Hyoudou, pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte con vida, sabes demasiado sobre mi y mi equipo-

-Suponía que dirías eso, el _Boss_ debe ser siempre precavido ¿no? Lastima que...nunca logre arrebatarte ese titulo-

-No todos los sueños deben cumplirse. Agradece al menos que no iras a la cárcel- Respondió vali.

-Termina esto ya, ¿quieres?- Dijo ya resignado.

Cerro los ojos por unos segundos, era verdad, no debía perder mas tiempo. La policía estaría ahí en cualquier momento.

-Como digas. Fue divertido competir contra ti, Hyoudou Issei-

BAM

Y jalo del gatillo.

 **...**

 **Y hasta aquí con la segunda versión de "Corredor ilegal".**

 **Tal vez algunos ni se hayan enterado de que antes de esta hubo una anterior versión, pero bueno no los culpo si la historia solo la leyó una persona :v**

 **Pero bueno aquí esta y...con muchos cambios.**

 **Punto uno. Decidí empezar algo mas fuerte, en la versión anterior deje el prologo a explicar un poco de la vida de issei y todo eso, pero esta vez decidí dejar eso para el capitulo uno, y dejar un pequeño avance del final de la historia como prologo...que algunos considerarían spoiler.**

 **Punto dos. Quizás este fue el mas significativo, puesto que en la anterior versión el único interés amoroso de issei seria Asia...ahora no. Si no que serán tres, tres chicas. ¡Pero alto! Eso no significa que sera harem, solo es para agregarle mas emoción a la historia teniendo a issei con tres opciones de a quien escoger al final, la cual, puede ser cualquiera.**

 **Punto tres. Aviso que (como siempre) los prólogos son relativamente mas cortos que un capitulo, por lo que los próximos serán mas largos.**

 **Bueno solo eso. Solo diré que las actualizaciones (de esta como de mis otras historias) serán algo tardías hasta las vacaciones de invierno, aunque igual tratare de subir antes.**

 **Bueno solo eso...**

 **Byeee...**


	2. 1: Hyoudou Issei

-Hola asia- Dialogo.

-(Le fay es tan adorable...)- Pensamiento.

- _Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo-_ Diálogos por teléfono.

 **Capítulo 1: Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Flashback 1**

TOC TOC

-!Pase!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una bella mujer con una edad aproximada a los 30 años, la cual, soltó un suspiro cansado al ver la habitación totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de la computadora en la cual estaba pegado su hijo mayor.

-Issei-kun, baja a comer por favor, es hora del almuerzo-

-¿Ah, que?- Vocifero el castaño sin despegar la mirada de la computadora, se notaba nervioso.

-Que bajes a comer, te estamos esperando-

-Eh...después, cuando termine-

-¿Y cuando termina eso?-

-Hmm...depende, bajare en cuanto termine la partida-

La madre suspiro.

-Te estaremos esperando- Acto seguido cerro la puerta.

El pequeño castaño sin despegar la mirada del videojuego, siguió con lo suyo por un poco mas de tiempo.

Eso hasta que, la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse.

-¡Ise-kun!- Grito una pequeña rubia de la misma edad del castaño apenas entrar, tal parece que abrió la puerta tan fuerte que el ruido que hizo al estamparse con la pared hizo al pequeño niño caerse de la silla.

-¡A-asia!- Exclamo sorprendido -¿q-que haces aquí?-

La rubia de nombre Asia iba a responder hasta que noto que hago le faltaba a su amigo castaño. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza confundiendo aun mas al niño.

-¿Asia?-

-A-agradecería que te pusieras pantalones, ise-kun...-

-¿Eh?-

Ciertamente el castaño andaba únicamente con calzoncillos.

...

 **Años despues**

...

-¿Q-que fue lo que dijo...?-

Hyoudou Issei no daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su jefe segundos atrás.

-¿Es necesario repetírtelo?- Dio un paso hacia el castaño y de un tirón le arranco la bata que lo identificaba como empleado de su humilde puesto de Sushi -Estas des-pe-di-do-

-¡P-pero Yamamoto-san, no es justo, por favor deme otra oportunidad!- Suplico el castaño con miedo a perder su empleo.

-Issei-kun, llevo tiempo de conocerte y se que no eres un mal chico, pero no hacerte responsables de las consecuencias de tus actos no es algo que pueda permitir dentro de mi tienda- Hablo estricto el hombre, Daichi Yamamoto, pasaba ya los 50 años y era completamente calvo. Le tenia un gran sentido a la moral y por esa razón, no permitiría caprichos a los jóvenes inmaduros de ahora. Ni siquiera a issei, a quien conocía desde que era un mocoso.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, no le veo lo malo en decirle la verdad a un bastardo como...-

ZAP

-¡Vocabulario antes de todo!- Dijo después de darle un golpe en la cabeza -Y no creo que insultar a uno de nuestros clientes sea la mejor manera de solucionar un problema-

-Pero le juro que cuando le entregue plato de sushi no había ninguna mosca dentro, estoy casi seguro de que el bastar...señor- Se corrigió al ver la mirada de su jefe -Se lo invento para tener una porción gratis-

El calvo, no supo mas que suspirar en resignación.

-Juzgar sin pruebas no es la mejor manera de actuar, tal vez solo se cayo un poco después-

Issei rodó los ojos, su jefe era demasiada buena persona como para entenderlo.

-Como sea, supongo que no tengo otra oportunidad ¿verdad?-

El negó.

Soltando un suspiro el castaño tomo su mochila y se apresuro a salir de la tienda.

-No hagas estupideces, chico-

Issei se volteo a mirarlo por un momento hasta que finalmente se fue.

-Puff...Ahora soy un maldito desempleado, bien hecho issei, bien hecho- Se dijo así mismo con sarcasmo mientras caminaba por la calle pateando una piedra sin siquiera prestar atención a si podría chocar con algo o alguien.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIING

-¿Diga?- Contestó la llamada issei.

 _-¡Issei! ¡¿Bastardo donde estas?!-_ Se escucho a través de la linea telefónica.

-Mierda matsuda no grites, me causas dolor de oído- Se quejo él castaño.

- _Marica-_

-Puff...- Bufo -¿Y bien?-

 _-¿Recuerdas al trió de amigas de la semana pasada?-_

-¿Las del karaoke de otonashi-san?-

 _-¡Las mismas!-_

-Pues entonces si las recuerdo, ¿que pasa con ellas?-

 _-Nos las encontramos en la plaza frente a "Helados Helados", y a que no adivinas...-_

-¿Que? ¿Quieren salir con nosotros de nuevo?- Sugirió desinteresado.

 _-¡No! ¡Quieren salir con nosotros de nuevo!-_

-Es lo que dije...-

- _¡Cállate!-_

Volvió a alejar él teléfono de su oído, sin duda la próxima vez que vea a aquel sujeto lo sorprendería con un grito en él oído.

 _-¿Y bien, te apuntas? Podemos esperarte en él karaoke-_

-No gracias, además iba a ir por Asia a la universidad-

- _¡No seas idiota issei!-_ Volvió a gritar _-¡Ademas la mas pequeña de ellas estuvo preguntando por ti! ¿Entiendes que es tu oportunidad de dejar de estar arrastrándote por Asia-chan?-_

-Yo no me arrastro por ella...- Lo negó.

 _-¡¿Queeee?! ¡Oye motohama, issei dice que no se arrastra por Asia!-_

 _-¡Jajajaja! !Esa no se la cree ni mi nalga!-_ Se oyó a voz de su otros amigo algo alejado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

-(Infelices...)- Pensó él castaño -Como sea, no veremos otro día-

 _-Como quieras issei, pero piénsalo, teniendo a Ryu como hermano no tienes oportunidad-_

-Tks...- Corto la llamada.

Eran sus amigos y todo, pero cuando sacaban el tema de Asia y su hermano...nada más era algo que no podía soportar.

No paso mucho hasta que finalmente llegó ala universidad en donde estudiaba su rubia amiga, se paro en la salida y la espero.

Varios estudiantes salían del edificio con destino seguramente a sus casas. Uno que otro lo miraba extrañado, quien sabe porque.

Lo encontraban guapo.

O les parecía extraño la manera en que golpeaba él suelo con su pie, en verdad estaba impaciente.

Miro nuevamente a la entrada haber si ya venia pero se sorprendió levemente al ver un grupo de chicas observarlo, le extraño un poco hasta que una de ellas se acerco a él.

-Em...¿oye?-

Lo llamo la extraña chica de cabello castaño, atado en dos coletas, ojos violetas y ropa común en una joven universitaria.

-¿Si?-

-Este...¿eres amigo de asia-san, verdad?-

-Hmm...si, ¿como lo sabes?- Preguntó confundido.

-Soy Shidou Irina, amiga de asia-chan. Te he visto algunas veces irte con ella-

Eso lo respondía todo, si es cierto varias veces había venido a buscar a Asia para acompañarla a su casa, aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que nunca haya vito a aquella chica, si según ella, lo había visto un par de veces. Tal vez se pasaba tanto rato mirando a la rubia que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a los lados.

-Pues...un gusto- Por alguna razón se sentía bastante incómodo.

-¿Vienes por Asia-chan?- Le pregunto.

-Si, le había prometido llevarla a su casa hoy- Respondió -(Además me quede desempleado, tengo todo él tiempo del mundo)- Pensó lo ultimo algo apenado.

-Eh...pues, un chico parecido a ti vino a buscarla hace poco, creí que eras tu al principio pero al verte llegar me extraño bastante-

-¿Q-que dijiste...?-

Solo una persona se le vino a la mente. Apretó sus puños con enojo y se fue de allí sin siquiera mirar a la joven que le aviso sobre la ida de Asia. Podría haber sido bastante mal educado pero en esos momentos al castaño le importaba una mierda.

...

 **Lejos de allí**

...

Un _Mazda MX-5_ color negro aparcó frente a una humilde casa de dos pisos, la puerta se abrió y de allí salio una hermosa joven universitaria. Asia Argento.

Un joven de cabello castaño salio del asiento del conductor. Si habláramos exactamente sobre su apariencia, era casi igual al castaño que protagoniza él Fanfic, tan solo con 2 mínimas diferencias.

Su peinado esta algo más acomodado hacia atrás, y su estatura, siendo por lo menos 5 centímetros más alto.

Aquel joven era Ryu Hyoudou, él hermano gemelo de issei, menor por tan solo 2 minutos por diferencia.

-Y aquí estamos, Asia-chan-

-Hm...- No pudo articular palabra, se le veía distraída.

-¿Asia-chan?- La llamo el castaño al ver que la rubia parecía tener la mirada hacia nada en especifico, le tomo el hombro y esta se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Eh, que pasa Ryu-san?- Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pues...te noto distraída-

-Ah, pues...es que, creo que mejor debí esperar a issei-kun- Murmuro algo triste.

Ryu se tenso ante la mención de su hermano mayor, no era un secreto para él que al igual que para él su hermano gustaba de su linda Asia, por eso ver ese afecto que la rubia le tenía lo molestaba hasta cierto punto.

-No te preocupes por él, sabes que es distraído seguro hasta se le olvido ir por ti por irse a buscar mujeres con sus dos idiotas amigos-

-Por favor Ryu-san no siga eso de issei-kun y sus amigos- Pidió la rubia.

El castaño suspiro.

-Bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides-

-Gracias, si me disculpa tengo que entrar ya, no quiero preocupar a mi padres-

-Adiós Asia-chan...cuídate-

...

 **Departamento de issei**

...

PAFF

Apenas entrar él castaño azoto la puerta contra la pared, estaba molesto, bastante molesto.

-Ryu imbécil, porque te metes donde no te llaman...¡Desgraciado!-

Tomo él cenicero que se encontraba encima de su mesa de café y lo lanzo hacia la ventana.

El resultado fue obvio, y ya era demasiado tarde para lamentar la acción.

Volvería a gastar para arreglar la ventana.

¿Volvería? Exactamente, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Su celular vibró.

 _De: Asia-chan._

 _"Lamento no haberte avisado antes, tenia prisa y Ryu-san se ofreció a llevarme"_

Bloqueo la pantalla y se sentó a mirar la televisión mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

...

 **Bueno aquí el primer capitulo por fin :v**

 **Finalmente presento a algunos de los personajes mas fundamentales de la historia, incluyendo a Ryu, él recién visto hermano de issei.**

 **También como vieron aparecieron otro personajes conocidos, ya sea Irina, matsuda y motohama, que aunque no lo parezca mientras avancen los capítulos tendrán gran importancia a la historia.**

 **Respecto a Xenovia y Le fay, quienes son los otros dos posibles finales de issei, aparecerán ya después de este primer capitulo, ya que no les veía relevancia de aparecer de inmediato con enojo excepción de Asia quien es la amiga de la infancia de issei y por obvias razones debuta en él primer capitulo.**

 **Bueno es todo, gracias a quien leyó todo lo que escribí después del capítulo :v**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _YisusDraco_ : Gracias por ser el primer comentario :`v**

 ** _Gjr-Sama_ : Gracias, trate de hacer una temática no muy vista en el fandom, espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado.**

...

-¡...Del uuuuniiveeeerso que, ambiciooonan toodos poooseer...!-

Una pelirroja cantaba de los mas animada mientras un pelón y otro joven con lentes comían y bebían mientras charlaban con otras dos chicas de cabello negro y blanco respectivamente.

-(¿Por esto falte a la universidad?...)- Pensó una albina de baja estatura.

-...Al final decidimos no meternos más con esas chicas, no desde que a motohama le rompieron un brazo jajaja-

-Ara ara, ¿quien diría que erais bastante traviesos cuando eran pollitos- Fue lo que dijo una pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-Bueno no eramos tan pollitos akeno-san...- Respondió matsuda.

-De cualquier forma eso se ganan por espiar a una chica mientras se cambia, eso no se hace muchachos- Dijo mientras se mordía la uña, sacando una gota de pena a matsuda y motohama.

-Por cierto koneko-san parece algo distraída- Hablo matsuda al notar lo excluida que se veía la albina de la conversación.

-...-

-Bueno eso es porque su amiguito castaño no vino hoy, si supieran él flechazo que recibió mi queri...auch- Se Sobo él brazo la pelinegra.

La albina la miro amenazante y luego volvió a lo suyo, comer golosinas.

-De cualquier forma issei se lo pierde- Dijo matsuda mientras desviaba la mirada a los pechos de la pelinegra y daba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

La pelinegra lo golpeo con la uña en la frente.

-No te hagas ilusiones lindo, solo salimos con ustedes por que son graciosos-

Y fue él momento indicado para él par de pervertidos derramar lágrimas masculinas.

...

 **Nota: A diferencia de la versión anterior que se demostró al momento el afecto de issei hacia las carreras...pues aquí sera el mismo, pero se demostrara en el próximo capitulo de una manera menos exagerada.**


	3. 2: Primera vez

-Hola asia- Dialogo.

-(Le fay es tan adorable...)- Pensamiento.

- _Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo-_ Diálogos por teléfono.

...

 _ **Capitulo 2: Primera vez.**_

CHIIIIIIIIIIIII

El molestoso sonido de la televisión causo que issei se despertara con algo de confusión. La habitación estaba oscura y le dolía un poco él cuello.

Se habia dormido en él sofá, y al ver a través de la ventana él cielo oscuro suposo que abría dormido por bastantes horas. Se reincorporó en él sofá y él cuanto puso su pie descalzo en él suelo noto algo húmedo, un pequeño charco en él suelo y a su lado una lata de cerveza. Deducio que se le cayo de la mano en cuanto se durmió.

-Coooah...- Eructo -¿Que hora es?...- Se pregunto tomando su celular viendo que eran las 1 de la madrugada - ¿Tanto dormí?- Después se dio cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos mensajes no leidos.

El castaño solo esperaba que no fueran de cierta rubia, recordó como le dejo él visto y a lo mejor su amiga quedo con él pensamiento de que él se había enojado con ella, aunque en parte no era mentira.

De: Asia

 _"¿Estas enojado?"_ 4:55 p.m.

-Obvio que no- Contestó con sarcasmo.

De: Asia

 _"Veámonos mañana"_ 4:56 p.m.

 _"Si lees esto te espero en la salida de la U"_ 5:02 p.m.

Soltando un suspiro se dispuso a escribir.

 _"Lamento no haber respondido, me dormí"_ 1:34 a.m.

Dejo él celular encima dela mesita y se levantó dispuesto a comer algo. Eso hasta que su celular volvió a vibrar, lo cual extraño al castaño más al ver quien fue Asia quien le respondió.

-(Seguramente no podía dormir...Conozco a Asia, nunca es capaz de dormir si piensa que alguien esta enojado con ella)-

De: Asia

 _"¿Eso es un si?"_ 1:34 a.m.

 _"Si"_ Le respondió.

De: Asia

 _"Espero verte, hasta mañana, digo hoy jeje"_ 1:35 a.m.

Este vez él castaño no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa.

 _"Bien, pero esta vez no me plantes"_

De: Asia

 _"¡No! Prometo que no :("_ 1:36 a.m.

-Ahhh...se supone que debería estar enojado pero ansió que sea ya él momento de ver a Asia- Se dijo a si mismo.

Fue a la nevera pero se llevo la sorpresa de que no habia nada.

-(Mierda, lo único que me quedan son zanahorias, y...¿crema? ¿cuando comore crema?)- Hablo -(Olvide pasar al mercado)-

Intentó dormir nuevamente pero le era imposible, no tenia sueño y no era extraño con todo lo que ya habia dormido. Sin sueño y con hambre, le hecho un vistazo a su billetera y sorprendentemente el castaño tenía más dinero del que pensaba. Si no tenia para comer en casa tendría que comprar algo, lo único que deseaba es que ni un ladrón se lo encontrara fuera, no tendría tanta mala suerte ¿verdad?

...

 **En otra parte**

...

Un policía medio regordete ingreso al mercado 24 horas, tomo unas donas, dos cafés sellados y después de pagar se dirigió hacia la salida. Al abrirse la puerta corrediza casi se lleva la mala suerte de chocar con un joven castaño, él cual se milagro se hizo a un lado evitando lo que podría haber sido una tragedia...tragedia porque él café que llevaba él policía no se veía para nada frío.

-¡EH, muchacho! Tener más cuidado para la próxima- Le reprocho él policía.

-¡S-si! Lo lamento oficial, no volvera a suceder...-

-Bien- Dijo para luego marcharse, bueno no del todo, pues volvió a dirigir su mirada al rostro del chico arqueando una ceja e incomodando al susodicho.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto confundido.

-Tu...¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado? Te me haces conocido-

-Ehhh...no lo creo, lo recordaría...-

-Hmm...- Acerco su rostro al del castaño -¿No eres algo de Hyoudou Ryu verdad?-

Y ahora todo tenia sentido. Después de todo nadie lo miraría con interés, ni lo recordaría si no fuera por encontrar el parecido con su hermano, su gran y exitoso hermano.

-S-si, somos hermanos, gemelos exactamente- Respondió de lo mas normal, después de todo no era la primera vez que sucedía.

-Oh, lo sospechaba. Son muy parecidos, pero aun así algo los diferencia...-

-(¿La altura? ¿O tal vez porque yo uso ropa usada y mi hermano no?)- Pensó issei molesto, aunque lo disimulo bien.

-Ohh bueno, saluda a tu hermano por mi muchacho, y ten cuidado al salir, a estas horas no es nada seguro caminar por las calles-

-Agradezco él consejo...-

Dicho eso él oficial salio y se fue hacia él coche aparcado frente

Al frente del 24 horas. Pateo la puerta despertando a su inquilino.

-¡Oye novato, no te duermas!-

Inmediatanente él chico dentro del carro policial le abrió la puerta.

-Lo lamento takao-sama, aún no me aconstumbro a mi nuevo turno- Dijo un joven rubio de ojos grises. Vestía el típico uniforme policial de color azul, su nombre era saji y hace poco había ingresado oficialmente al cuerpo.

-Te lo perdonaré esta vez saji-kun, ¡pero a la próxima no dudes en que derramare él café hirviendo en tus bolas!-

-¡Tiii, como usted diga takao-sama!- Exclamo él rubio que de casualidad se había convertido en un pollito.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos ya habían comenzado a comer las donas aconpañadas por él café, ambos sentados en sus respectivos hacientos vigilaban la calle solitaria atentos a cualquier peligro que podría avercinarse...bueno al menos uno de ellos.

-Esta bastante tranquilo ¿verdad?- Hablo saji bebiendo del café, se le notaba aún soñoliento, sin embargo trataba de disimularlo para que su superior no lo regañara.

-No te relajes saji-kun, sabes que esos malditos perros de las calles pueden aparecer en cualquier momento- Dijo él oficial takao mientras se limpiaba el bigote, calmado, volvió a beber otro sorbo de su café.

El rubio suspiro. Sabia perfectamente a quienes se refería, en esos tiempos un ladrón común no era la mayor amenaza, ni siquiera un asesino por mas ridículo que suene.

-¡Hey, se acabó la ultima!- Reclamo saji mientras sostenía la caja de donas.

El oficial a cargo solo soltó un erupto, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Mi estomago es mas grande, por ende necesita mas comida- Se excuso.

-Ah si no mas con ese estomago pues creerle-

ZACK

-¡¿Porque me pega?!-

-Por irrespetuoso-

Una gotita pudo visualizarse en la nuca del rubio.

CHIII CHIII

-"Oficial al mando, responda"- Se escuchó desde la radio del coche.

-Oh, es la radio...- Dijo saji intentando tomar la radio, hasta que recibió una palmada por parte de takao -¡Auch!-

-Dijo oficial al mando, quedate al margen novato-

Saji lo miro molesto.

-Aquí oficial al mando, ¿que pasa?-

-" _10-0_ , se han identificado dos carros compitiendo por la autopista, según informes del piloto covicht se dirigen hacia tu posición"-

-¡¿Hacia aquí?!- Se sobresalto saji, solo para ganarse otro golpe por parte de takao.

-Entendido, me uniré a la persecución lo antes posible- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar la radio. Luego soltó un suspiro -Ahhh...aquí vamos de nuevo-

-¡Ay no se porque, pero estoy súper emocionado!- Exclamo saji al ser esta su primera persecución.

-Admiró tus ánimos novato, pero en este tipo de situación es mejor mantener la cabeza fría, no sabes lo que esos perros son capaces de hacer con tal de eludir al cuerpo policial-

-Oh, l-lo tomare en cuenta...- Murmuro el rubio, desde que había sido asignado como compañero del viejo takao jamas lo había visto tan serio.

-¡Bien, andando!-

Y ambos partieron a toda velocidad por las oscuras calles de kuoh.

...

Con issei

...

Nuestro castaño favorito caminaba por las solitarias calles mientras bebía leche y comía unas galletas de chocolate.

-Glup...ahhh, que rico...- Dijo mientras revolvía las galletas y la leche dentro de su boca, para luego tragar -Valió la pena salir con este frio- Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por fuera de un edificio en construcción.

Detuvo sus pasos justo en frente de él.

-Oh vaya, con que este sera el nuevo centro comercial de kuoh, que bueno ya no tendré que tomar tren para ir al del otro lado de la ciudad- Vocifero feliz.

RAAAARRR

-¿Uh?- Se volteo al escuchar un extraño ruido detrás de si, lo único que vio al voltearse fueron dos par de luces de un vehículo.

No le dúo mucha inportancia hasta que noto que este se dirigía a una velocidad bastante rápida hacia su dirección.

-Mejor...me hago a un lado- Se dijo mientras se corría unos 5 pasos a su izquierda.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver que sucedía exactamente, lo que parecía ser un auto choco con la pared y atravesó hacia adentro a la zona de construcción.

-¡¿Que mierda?!-

Issei miro hacia adentro, y efectivamente había un _Zenvo ST1_ de color azul estrellado contra unos sacos de sementó. El castaño corrió hacia allí, aunque en vez de verificar si el conductor estaba bien...

-¡¿Que te pasa, pudiste matarme pedazo de mierda?!- Grito mientras pateaba el auto.

Quiso mirar hacia adentro, pero las ventanas estabas cubiertas por papel negro. Al parecer quien estaba dentro no deseaba que su rostro fuera visto. A lo lejos comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía.

-(¿Tan rápido? Yo no llame a la policía, ¿habría visto alguien más al auto chocar?)- pensó el castaño.

TRACK

-¿Eh?-

-No te muevas, o te reviento la cabeza-

Issei no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo que sentía en su nuca era una pistola.

-E-en mi defensa...soy p-pobre ¡Ahh...!-

El extraño lo agarro del brazo y lo estampó contra el auto.

-¡Anda, metete dentro!-

-¡¿Que, pero...?!-

-¡Metete!- Le grito antes de darle un puñetazo y meterlo en el asiento del conductor -Ahora quedate ahi- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo.

-(¿Q-que acaba de pasar?)-

Trato de volver en si, pues ese golpe lo había dejado medio mareado. Al volver a la normalidad, pudo ver que...

-Que mierda...-

Se encontraba dentro del auto, pero ese no era común. El asiento parecía literalmente algodón, era suave y esponjoso. El volante era color negro, pero tenia unas lineas en los laterales que brillaban intensamente. El espejo retrovisor era bastante grande y en la esquina derecha había una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la parte de atrás del auto, con suelo incluido y unas lineas extrañas, supuso que era para saber que tan cerca estaria un objeto del parachoques trasero.

-Esto es...precioso...-

Sin duda por dentro parecía un auto del mismísimo futuro.

-¡Te tenemos acorralado, corredor!-

De la nada, el castaño escuchó no muy lejos de él. Miro hacia atrás y vio dos coches de policía aparcados por el oyó que había hecho aquel sujeto antes.

-¿Me habla a mi?-

-¡Te has escabullido por mucho tiempo, _Knight Blue_ , pero todo aquí ya termino, entregare y los cargos serán mas ligeros!- El policía que parecía estar hablando a través de un megáfono comenzó a acercarse hacia issei.

-¿V-viene para acá?...e-espera no me digas que...-

"¡Metete dentro!"

Recordó las palabras del sujeto, y ahora lo entendía.

-¡¿que?! ¡Piensan que yo soy el que destrozo la pared!- Exclamo con miedo -Vamos respira issei, no pasara nada malo, solo tienes que hablar con ellos y...y...-

 _"Y HYOUDOU ISSEI GANA LA COPA POR SEGUNDA VEZ, DESDE HOY NO ES CAMPEÓN, ES BICAMPEÓN"_

 _"¿Que le diría a sus grandes fans hyoudou-sama?"_

 _"¡Que me vean, porque seguiré ganando!"_

-¿P-porque recuerdo esto ahora?...- Pensó el castaño agarrándose la cabeza -¿Y porque...ahora me siento tan bien?...-

Acaricio el volante, era suave y olía muy bien, como todo el interior del auto. Vio las llaves puestas...Dudo un poco, pero finalmente las giro y...en auto se encendió.

-¡Intenta escapar, cubran todas las salidas posibles!- Grito el policía afuera.

PA PA PA

-¡¿Esos son balazos?!- Grito asustado el castaño -Veamos, tengo experiencia de los días que le sacaba el auto a mi viejo, esto no deberia ser muy diferen...ahhhhh-

El auto fue en reversa y cuando sintió un golpe seco issei ya supo que la había cagado.

-¡Sargento, el sargento esta herido, disparen!-

-¡Mierda!-

Piso el acelerador y rompió otra pared.

-¡Se escapa, siganlo!-

Los carros de policía se pusieron en marcha tras el auto en el que cierto castaño "escapaba".

-Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!- Gritaba issei mientras andaba por las caches chocando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, si no que el vehículo era demasiado veloz por lo que se le dificultaba aun más que aun carro normal el conducirlo.

-Tiene una aceleración impresionante, presiono el pedal solo un poco y ya es capaz de alcanzar los 100 km/h- Analizo el castaño mientras seguía conduciendo con sumo cuidado, aunque por fuera pareciera un conductor borracho.

...

-Algo anda mal...- Murmuro el oficial takao mientras seguía a issei.

-¿Eh? ¿que cosa takao-sama?- Pregunto saji, mientras sostenía su pistola.

-De un momento a otro comenzó q actuar extraño, no parece conducir de la misma manera- Comento mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Como? Yo lo veo igual, lo único que hace es destruir y...-

-Exacto saji-kun, destruye y sin embargo se sigue manteniendo a la misma velocidad, además solo da vueltas por cualquier esquina que vea-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Antes parecía tener un objetivo al cual llegar, y según los informes de nuestros compañeros venían persiguiéndolo desde el barrio Shigai-

-¿E-entonces?...-

-No estoy seguro, pero comienzo a creer que el conductor es diferente-

Si bien era una teoría bastante loca, estaba en lo cierto.

-Eso es imposible, ¿en que momento cambiaria de conductor? ¡No le veo la lógica a eso!-

-Piensa bien, hubo en momento en que lo perdimos de vista, en aquella construcción- saji abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿No es raro que aunque lo perdimos por unos minutos no se haya escapado? Cada vez estoy más seguro de que ese es dolo un seluelo-

-(I-increible, takao-sama pensó en todo y eso qué no llevamos mucho en la persecución)- Pensó saji sin dejar de mirar a su superior -(Aun tengo mucho que aprender)- Se dijo mentalmente.

...

PACK

-(¡P-por favor que no se enoje!)- Pensó el castaño al haber chocado un carro azar.

RUUUUU

-¡Ah!-

Issei piso el freno y justo por otra calle paso de largo una furgoneta de la policía que se estrello con una tienda. Tal parece intento emboscar al castaño, pero no resultó exactamente bien.

-Eso estuvo cerca...-

CHUUUU

-¿EH?- issei miro hacia atrás, y esta vez si que no pudo reaccionar a los coches policía que lo embistieron.

CRAK

...

Horas después

...

-¿Como esta?-

Una bella mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos violetas y traje policíaco ingreso a la sala oscura, en donde a través de una gran ventana rectangular podía verse a issei esposado a una mesa dentro, se encontraba durmiendo con la frente pegada a mesa, así que no se podía ver su rostro.

-El vehículo tenia Airbag, no sufrió daños graves pero definitivamente no esta ileso, tiene una lesión en la muñeca, una herida en la cabeza y unas cuantas hematomas por el cuerpo- Hablo un hombre viejo vestido con una bata blanca.

-Bien, gracias por venir. Puede retirarse-

-Con su permiso- El doctor hizo una reverencia y se marcho escoltado por un guardia -¿Y bien? ¿El corredor fue interrogado?- Pregunto la mujer cruzada de brazos mirando a otro guardia que se encontraba en la sala.

-No ha despertado desde entonces, sona-sama-

-Hm- Se acerco a la puerta que lo llevaria a aquella habitación donde el castaño estaba esposado -Ya despertara-

-Me apiado de él- Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras observaba lo que sucedía a través de la ventana.

Sona Sitri ingreso a aquella habitación gris, la ventana que del otro lado era visible, desde esa habitacion era una pared cualquiera.

PACK

Sona golpeo la mesa de metal con su puño causando que el castaño se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah!- Grito de dolor al sentir un dolor en su muñeca, una de las cuales estaba esposada. Tenía la frente vendada, al igual que el torso, aunque los vendajes se notaban solo por sobre el cuello, los demás vendajes eran tapados por su camisa, sin embargo se notaban claramente que estaban allí -¡¿Q-que pasa?!- Fue lo que exclamo mirando hacia todos lados, aunque su mirada se centro en Sona en cuanto noto que era lo único en la habitación.

-Tu eres...- Sona abrió los ojos en grande.

-¿S-sona-kaicho?- Issei la observó igual de confundido, estaba claro que ambos se conocían.

...

 **:v**

 **Bueno finalmente actualización, demore escribirlo en 3 días, aunque solo lo hacia después de terminar el almuerzo en el colegio. Es algo raro escribir en el teléfono hasta puedo decir que incomodo, pero bueno si no lo hacia desde allí entonces jamas lo haría en la casa por llegar a jugar fortnite :v**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gjr-Sama: Gracias por el apoyo, se agradece. Pues en este capitulo ya he escrito la primera persecución, aunque fue algo corta, sin embargo también fue la primera y espero con el tiempo ir haciéndolas mejor. Respecto a lo de una** _Black List_ **pues si, abra una especie de lista, o libro en donde los policías tengan registrados a los corredores de las calles, desde el mas santo hasta el mas diablillo por así decirlo. Aunque claramente los 10 primeros siempre son los que destacan. Espero leerte pronto x3**

...

 _ **Flash back 2**_

-¡D-déjenme...snif!-

Un niño con alrededor de 10 o 11 años había gritado a 3 niños que los estaban agrediendo verbalmente, aquel niño comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras los otros tan solo se reían de él.

-Uyy, la niña quiere llorar- Le dijo un chico de cabello negro.

-Jajaja mírenlo, tan solo hace el ridículo- Reía otro, con cabello del mismo color.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír nuevamente mientras las lagrimas del chico, que ahora yacía en el suelo sentado, aumentaban, aunque sus esfuerzos por evitarlo y no darles el gusto eran inútiles.

-Oye shin, agradecería que no lloraras mas que se me pega lo maricón- Fue lo que dijo esta vez un chico de la misma edad de los demás, cabello castaño y ojos de color marrón claro.

-Snif...snif...- Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-¡Oigaaaann!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, mientras una figura se acercaba rápidamente hacia la plaza en donde estaban ellos, tanto que dejaba un rastro de humo tras de si como si hubiera cruzado un huracán.

-¡Ah mierda, es sona-kaicho!-

-¡V-vayámonos!-

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a correr, aunque uno se llevo la mala suerte de que uno de los potentes golpes de sona sitri lo derribara al suelo.

-¡E-eh chicos, ayúdenme!- Grito, sin embargo sus dos _"amigos"_ ya se encontraban bastante lejos -M-malditos...- Susurro para si mismo mientras se giraba lentamente con miedo, mientras la figura terrorífica de la presidenta de su salón lo miraba furiosa -¿K-kaicho no es lo que parece?-

Un fuerte golpe en la nariz se llevo el chico haciéndolo rodar por el suelo otra vez.

-Maldito seas Hyoudou, ¿cuando dejaras de meterte con shin-kun? ¡maldito cobarde!- Le reclamo la pelinegra mientras lo tiraba del cabello.

-A-ah, y que te importa a ti, no es como si debería importarte esa basura de al...-

Y fue el buen momento para volver a golpearlo.

-Anda shin-kun, déjame ayudarte- Sona le tendió la mano, este acepto gustoso y luego miro molesto a issei -No te preocupes por él, no vale la pena. Vamos te acompañare a tu casa, después de todo es mi deber como presidenta de la clase A-

-¡S-si!-

Ambos se fueron, no sin antes de que el chico que antes era la victima le lanzara una mirada burlona al castaño, después de todo no era un secreto para él que issei gustaba de la dura presidenta de la clase.

...

 **Aclaro que en ese tiempo issei aun no conocía a Asia, si no hasta un año después.**


	4. 3: Secuestro La detective del Siglo

-Hola asia- Dialogo.

-(Le fay es tan adorable...)- Pensamiento.

- _Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo-_ Diálogos por teléfono.

...

 ** _Capitulo 3: Secuestro. La detective del Siglo._**

Escucho varios pasos acercándose hacia su posición, levanto la cabeza y vio al guardia que lo custodiaba frente a su celda. Sacó las llaves y comenzó a abrirla ante la atenta mirada del castaño.

-Tienes suerte, eres libre Hyoudou- Le informo mientras le soltaba las esposas.

-¿D-de verdad?...- Preguntó ilusionado mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

-Se han confirmado los testigos que aseguraron haberte visto al momento de que el knight blue se encontraba huyendo de la policia-

-Oh...-

Ahora que recordaba.

 **Flash Back 3**

-¿El acusado poseé testigos?- La voz del juez se hizo resonar en la corte.

-Los tiene- Aseguro un hombre viejo, el cual abogaba por issei.

-¿Los tengo?- Susurro issei a su abogado. Se le notaba nervioso, y es porque hasta ahora nadie creía en su veredicto.

-Por supuesto que si, mantener silencio y solo confía en mi- Le respondió el anciano.

-¡Que pase el testigo!- Vociferó el juez.

Un joven chico de aparentemente 20 años de edad, ingreso a la corte. Issei ladeó un poco la cabeza ¿donde habia visto a ese hombre antes? Se le hacia bastante familiar.

-Diganos su testimonio-

-B-bueno...soy un trabajador de un mercado de 24 horas cerca de donde ocurrió el incidente, y bueno, si no mal recuerdo...-

El trabajador del mercado contó su versión de la historia, todo a favor de issei, dejando en claro que el no podria haber sido aquel criminal si en los momentos en su estaba siendo perseguido ¿porque andaría comprando aperitivos?

-¡Objecion! ¿Como sabemos que es verdad y que no le pagaron para mentir en su defensa? sabemos que los corredores ilegales usan bastantes trucos sucios para librarse de la ley- Declaró el fiscal.

El juez escuchaba atento, y parecia converserse de las palabras del fiscal, después de todo solo era el testimonio de un joven trabajador tampoco es de mucha confianza.

-Si era todo puede retirarse-

El testigo salio de la corte.

-Pido su palabra su señoría- Hablo el abogado de issei.

-Concedido-

-Sabiendo que esto podría pasar he contado también con el respaldo de uno de los oficiales del cuerpo policial que patrullaba la zona-

-¿El oficial se encuentra aquí presente?-

-Si, su señoría-

-Que el testigo pase al estrado-

El oficial takao hizo acto de presencia en el juicio, issei lo miro esperanzado, bien recordaba a ese hombre y que podría ser su salvación.

 **Fin flash Back 3**

-Ahora lo recuerdo...- Se dijo así mismo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Siguió al guardia que lo había liberado y tras firmar una serie de papeles finalmente se encontraba fuera de la comisaría, después de casi una semana de estar encerrado, investigación por parte de la policía y hablar con su abogado para ver si podían ganar el juicio. Un camión blindado al momento salio de allí con una serie de prisioneros, seguramente trasladándolos a una cárcel de verdad.

-Yo podría haber estado allí en este momento- Dijo el castaño mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-¡Issei-kun!-

-¿Asia?-

Efectivamente, la amiga de la infancia de issei se acercaba a gran velocidad, hasta que envolvió al castaño en un fuerte abrazo. Sonrió, al menos hasta que noto a sus padres acercarse desde la otra esquina.

-Oh no...- Susurro. Ninguno tenia una cara feliz por verlo a salvo.

Se separo de la rubia y en cuanto su madre estuvo a centímetros de él...

SLASH

Su mejilla izquierda quedo con la palma marcada de su madre, mienteas issei quien miraba a otra direccion producto del golpe, volvió a mirar a la mujer que le dio la vida de manera atónita.

-M-mamá...-

-¡¿En que pensabas issei?! Como pudiste hacerme esto...- Replico la mujer mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lo miraba bastante enojada, por otra parte su padre...simplemente no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza.

Por su parte Asia también la miraba sorprendida, ella creía que al ver a issei libre de problemas los hombres a quienes ella consideraba sus segundos padres se sentirían más aliviados y felices.

-¿H-hacerte que?-

-Hijo, sabemos que te declararon inocente pero sabes ahora todod los rumores que corren sobre ti. Algunos dicen que estas involucrado con la mafia y que ellos te contrataron testigos falsos, que el oficial es un vendido, y no quiere saber todo lo demás- Hablo su padre.

-Pero si...como...papa, mama ¿ustedes no creen nada de eso verdad?- Les pregunto, a lo cual recibió otra cachetada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que...siempre que tenemos problemas es...- Su madre se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Lo que Yukiko trata de decir es que siempre nos causas problemas- Completo su padre -Como es posible que salgas a mitad de la noche sabiendo la cantidad de criminales que andan hoy en día rondando las calles-

Issei fruncio el ceño ante eso. Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia, y le molestaba que se lo dijeran. Ya no tenia 10 años, podía decidir si quería salir de su casa o no a la hora que quisiera. ¡Tenia 26 años!

-Tks...- Aunque sabia que discutir con sus padres no era muy buena opción, así que solo se límito a desviar la mirada.

Asia tomo su mano, eso lo relajo un poco.

-Y no sabes cuanto dinero tuvo su gastar tu hermano para pagarte un buen abogado-

-¿Ryu?- Susurro issei con molestia. ¿Deberia sentirse feliz? El solo hecho de saber que gracias a él estaba libre le hacia querer volver a esa celda -Nunca pedí su ayuda- Dijo solo para recibir otra cachetada -¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!-

-¡No me contestes así!- Y lo volvió a cachetear.

Notó como todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Debes de estar mas agradecido con tu hermano issei, o quizás ahora estarias en una celda de verdad, en una cárcel de verdad- Le hablo su padre.

-(Agradecido con el...y una mierda. Seguro lo hizo para después recordármelo cuando gusté o...)- Miro a Asia unos segundos -(Para quedar bien con ella. Bastardo engreído)-

-Como digas papá. Me retiro.

Tengo cosas que hacer- Les dijo mientras se iba con Asia de la mano. Su padre suspiro.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde issei. No te metas en problemas-

-Eh...um...¡Adios, Yukiko-san, Arata-san!- Se despidió Asia mientras era arrastrada por issei.

-No te metas en problemas- Issei imito la voz de su padre con molestia cuando ambos ya se habían alejado un par de cuadras, ambos se encontraban en un parqué.

-No deberias burlarte así de lo que te dice Arata-san, issei-kun. Seguro lo dice por tu bien-

-¿Y que? Asia ¿Acaso piensas lo mismo? ¿Que todo lo malo que me pasa es culpa mía? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que un maldita criminal me metiera a su auto y que la policía me confundiera con él!- Exclamo mientras pateaba una piedra.

-Issei-kun calmate, la gente nos mira...- Le susurro roja de la vergüenza.

Por su parte issei bajo la mirada de igual forma.

-Lo siento-

-No pasa nada. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Estoy segura de que no te alimentaste bien la último semana- Propuso la rubia.

-Eh, bueno...no tengo dinero- Dijo el castaño con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes. Yo pago-

Issei sonrió levemente. ¿Deberia ser al revés no? De todas formas el chico siempre es quien debería gastar de su bolsillo para invitar a la chica.

Lastima que no tenia dinero ¿Como Asia podía aún juntarse con el? Cualquier chica ya lo hubiera votado al verlo con esa ropa barata.

-Vale, si gustas...-

-Escoge sin pena issei-kun, no escogas lo barato solo para hacerme gastar menos-

-Bien, bien...-

...

 **Horas después**

...

Ya era de noche, y el castaño finamente volvería a su departamento.

-Ha sido una semana dura...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras cruzaba la ultima esquina hacía el edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento -Aunque al menos hoy...fue un buen día-

 **Flash back 4**

Observaba comer a Asia de manera lenta. El se comió lo último que quedaba de su comida, y paso al postre.

-Gracias por la comida Asia, te la pagare algún día- Hablo issei mientras daba los últimos bocados.

-No te preocupes por eso issei-kun, sabes que lo hago por el cariño que tengo hacia ti-

Issei se sonrojo, se imagino a hacia diciendo lo mismo en una fantasía en la que ambos estaban casados. Aunque eso seria una fantasía difícil de cumplir.

-Gracias Asia-

 **Fin flash back 4**

Issei aun con él sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba abriendo la puerta del edificio, no noto como una persona se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás.

-Hola de nuevo- Escucho a sus espaldas.

Cuando quiso voltearse, un pañuelo con olor extraño fue puesto en su boca y nariz, y todo se volvió negro.

El cuerpo de issei era arrastrado por una extraña figura encapuchada.

-Lo tengo, lo llevare...en cuanto entre...en el auto- Hablo con esfuerzo mientras subía al castaño en un Chevrolet camaro SS del 2016 de color amarillo y negro -Listo-

-Bien. Ahora tráelo lo mas rápido posible, Blue Knight-

-Entendido- Acató la orden antes de techar a andar el coche, a una velocidad bastante elevada.

...

 **En otro lado**

...

Sona observaba la foto de hyoudou issei mientras bebía algo de su café. Había algo que no la había dejado conforme tras que el castaño quedara libre.

-¿Pasa algo, sona?- Su mejor amiga Tsubaki Shinra le pregunto mientras comía un trozo de pastel que habia en la mesa que se encontraba entre ambas mujeres.

Ambas comían tranquilamente un aperitivo nocturno.

-No es nada, es solo...-

No pudo terminar pues el grito de terror de una mujer se hizo presente dentro de la cafeteria.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-

-¡¿Que pasa?!- Exclamo Sona dejando caer el café al suelo mientras miraba unas cuantas mesas frente a ella, seguida de tsubaki ambas quedaron en shock.

El cuerpo de uno de los trabajadores yacía tirado en el suelo. Sona se acerco a comprobar el cuerpo y efectivamente estaba muerto.

-Que nadie lo toque- Vocifero Sona mientras llamaba a sus compañeros -Justo ahora...- Murmuro malhumorada.

-¡No, takeshi!- Lloraba una chica mientras sus compañeros la contenían, sona miraba con Tristeza.

Por otra parte justo al fondo de la cafetería habia una figura vestida con un top café justo como los que llevaria Sherlock Holmes, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la escena del crimen.

-Disculpe, sona-san...- Hablo la figura vestida con la gabardina y sombrero marrón. Susimbre tapaba sus ojos.

Sona se dio vuelta.

-Tu eres...- Abrió los ojos sorprendida -Hay no-

-¡Hay si!- Vocifero la figura mientras se quitaba el sombrero revelando su rostro -¡La mayor detective de siglo hace presencia en la escena del crimen, Xenovia Quarta!-

...

 **Horas después**

...

Los forenses retiraron el cuerpo muerto, mientras por otra parte los policías salían con la misma chica su antes lloraba la muerte de la víctima.

-Quien diria que sería ella la asesina- Dijo Tsubaki.

-Ha estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrada, tsubaki- Le contestó Sona.

-Lo se, pero...-

-No importa- Le interrumpió la ojivioleta -Ahora...- Se dijo con molestia, procedió a hacercarse a la chica que antes se le había presentado como la "mejor detective del siglo" -Quarta-san, gracuas nuevamente por ayudarnos con el caso- Le agradeció, aunque no parecía feliz, tenia un Tic en el ojo en señal de que le estaba costando decirle eso a la chicha de cabello azul el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Xenovia Quarta solo se limitó a sonreir mientras la tomaba por los hombros, se le notaba cómo una chica feliz a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace!- Se separó de ella y se señalo a si misma -Cualquier situación que la policia no pueda resolver ya sabes a quien contactar- Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa de confianza -¡Bueno adiós, sona-san, tsubaki-san!- En cuanto se dispuso a irse, chocó con el ventanal de la puerta de vidrio -¡Auch! ¿Habia una ventana aqui?- Luego si se fue.

Sona y Tsubaki observaban con una gotita en su cíen.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿como una mujer con tanto aire en el cerebro puede resolver los casos mas rápido que los propios detectives de la policía?- Se cuestiono Tsubaki.

-No subestimes a la humanidad- Habla sona -Esa mujer tiene una maldición, siempre que hay problemas, ahí esta ella-

-¿Como algún tipo de maldición?- Preguntó tsubaki.

-No creo que sea para tanto- Respondio Sona -Mejor vámonos, terminamos aqui-

...

 **Bueno ahora finalmente apareció Xenovia (Un posible final de issei). La hice así como, una especie de "Shinichi Kudo" pues me pareció interesante que ambos lleven una relación algo así como de "detective y criminal", aparte que Kid y Conan son de mis personajes favoritos :v**

 **Ya estando Xenovia la único que faltaría seria Le Fay, tal vez tard capítulos mas en aparecer.**

 **Por otra parte Sona también jugara un papel importante en la historia, pero iré poco a poco por ahora.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gjr-Sama: _jeje, creo que ya sabes la respuesta. Espero que te siga gustando hasta ahora. Salu2._**

...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía nauseas y mareos. Issei abrió completamente los ojos, aunque no había diferencia en la oscuridad que veía.

O estaba ciego o un cuarto oscuro. Esperaba completamente que fuera la segunda.

Su teoría se confirmo en cuanto una luz frente a él comenzó a extenderse por el suelo, hasta que el sonido de un "Click" ilumino la habitación al completo.

-Amm...¿Hola?- Un chico mas o menos de su edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco a él. Vestía ropa completamente negra, con excepción de unas zapatillas blancas -Oye- Le cacheteo suavemente la mejilla causando que despertara de su trance -¿Ya estas?-

-Eh...¿T-t-tu quien eres?...- Pregunto nervioso, mientras trataba de zafarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

-Ni lo intentes, aunque pudieras librarte de las ataduras no podrías contra mi- Le dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él -Se que suena algo arrogante, pero es la verdad. Ademas aun debes seguir medio adormilado por el cloroformo-

-¿C-cloroformo? ¿Estoy secuestrado?- Pregunto medio cerrando los ojos y con voz cansada.

-¡Bravo!- Dio un único aplauso -Y si, aunque no creas que es personal, por mi hubieras seguido con tu vida tranquilamente-

-¿Entonces?...-

-Solo son ordenes de mi jefe- Issei comenzó a sentir miedo -Y antes de que preguntes, no, no te matara. Así que cálmate- Le dijo sentándose en el suelo, frente a él -Aun me duele la muñeca desde aquel día- Comento mientras se sobaba la muñeca notablemente vendada.

-¿Des...desde aquel día? ¿Acaso tu y yo nos conocemos?- Pregunto el castaño.

El rubio lo miro fijamente, hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-Me presentare así tal vez te dejes de molestar- Hablo con calma -Me llamo Kiba Yuuto, aunque quizás me conozcas por mi Seudónimo, Blue Knight-

...

 **:v**


	5. 4: Dudas El jefe de la cabellera carmesí

-Hola Asia- Dialogo.

 _-(Le fay es tan adorable)-_ Pensamiento.

 _-Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo-_ Diálogos por teléfono.

...

 _ **Capítulo: Dudas. El jefe de la cabellera carmesí.**_

-¡¿B-b-bl-blue...Kn-Kni?!...- Issei intentaba articular palabras pero le era imposible.

-¿Sorprendido? Bueno según el libro es normal- Hablo kiba mientras sacaba de su Chaqueta un pequeño librito titulado "Emociones humanas" -De cualquier forma tranquilízate, no quiero que tartamudees ante el jefe, le gustan respuestas claras y directas-

-¿J-jefe?- Preguntó.

-Así es, el jefe. Ahora cállate y espera-

Issei miro al rubio con miedo.

-P-pero...-

-¿Pero, que?- Lo miro con un rostro su reflejaba completa seriedad.

-¿M-me dejarías ir?- Pregunto con timidez.

El rubio lo miro confuso.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso nunca has visto películas de secuestro?- Issei lo miro expectante -¿The collector?, ¿Saw?, ¿Mi pobre angelito? ¿Búsqueda implacable? Dime que por lo menos viste búsqueda implacable- Issei negó.

Kiba se rasco la cabeza y lo miro con lastima.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes amigo, si el jefe te acepta te pondré al día, no lo dudes-

-¿Que? ¿Aceptarme? ¡¿Porque habría de aceptarme?! ¡Exijo una...!-

Kiba se canso un poco de oír sus gritos y le dio un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate. El castaño juraba ver angelitos en ese momento.

-No era necesario tratarlo de esa manera, ahora el jefe tendrá que esperar a que despierte. Otra vez- Dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubia.

Unos mechones rubios y un par de ojos azules se asomaron tímidamente en la puerta que daba paso a la "sala oscura" donde el castaño era interrogado. Solo se apreciaban unas cuantas facciones de su rostro, pues lo demás era cubierto por a puerta.

-Presentales disculpas de mi parte, lo llamare en cuanto despierte-

-...Otra vez-

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes- Kiba dio una sonrisa falsa.

-B-bueno. Ya hablaremos, Kiba-sama- Los ojos azules desaparecieron a la vez su la puerta era cerrada, dejando a ambos chicos con la única iluminación de una lampara que apenas se mantenía encendida en el techo.

-Bueno, a ver Netflix- Se dijo a si mismo a la vez que sacaba su teléfono.

...

 **Horas después**

...

-Hmm...-

Aquello eran los primeros indicios de que el castaño estaba comenzando a despertar. Kiba apago su teléfono y lo miro paciente.

-¿Estas bien? Lamento haberte golpeado, debí haberlo pensado dos veces- Se disculpo el rubio mientras el castaño abrió sus ojos.

-Así que...no fue un sueño- Murmuro para si mismo, aunque Kiba escuchó claramente lo que dijo. Ambos estaban a solas en una oscura habitación bajo la tierra, hasta los mas mínimos sonidos los escucharían.

-Lamentablemente no. Estas secuestrado, nada bueno. Al menos para ti- Sonrió el rubio.

-Algo me dice que te divierte mi situación- Hablo issei con voz cansada.

-No, como crees, solía ser cosa de todos los días en el pasado-

-¿Pasado? ¿Ya no es tan común?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Preferiría no responder eso- Kiba desbloqueo su teléfono y escribió un WhatsApp -El jefe no tarda en venir, se respetuoso, no te conviene hacerlo enfadar-

-No tenia pensado hacerlo...- Murmuro issei, se lamió el labio saboreando algo de su propia sangre -Golpeas duro- Dijo issei tratando de hacer conversación.

Kiba saco nuevamente el libro pequeño.

-Según el libro estas tratando de ganarte mi confianza, eso se debe a...¿Quieres una cita conmigo?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza con condición.

-¿Q-que?...No quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿seguro que ese libro no esta en la sección de parejas?-

-Hm, no importa-

De pronto se escucho el eco de unos pasos aproximándose.

-Parece que el jefe ya viene. Recuerda lo que te dije, y por favor, se sincero. Al jefe no le gustan los mentirosos-

La puerta se abrió y al instante una cabellera carmesí atrajo la mirada de issei. Él es su jefe, pensó issei nervioso mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cien.

-Yuuto-kun, ¿porque solo una de las luces esta encendida?-

-Perdone Sirzechs-sama, pero poca luz le da un ambiente de suspenso a la interrogación-

-Hm, vez muchas películas, yuuto-kun-

TICK

El recién ingresado giro una especie de manilla y de pronto la habitación comenzó a iluminarse.

Ahora si, issei pudo apreciar con total claridad la apariencia de sus secuestradores.

El hombre llamado sirzechs temía una gran caballero roja, ojos azules y vestia un terno negro. En pocas palabras era un guaperas, y al castaño no le extrañaría que estuviera nadando en dinero.

-¿Hyoudou issei? ¿No es cierto?-

-S-si...soy yo- Contestó nervioso.

-Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo, espero que no te moleste-

-(¿Molestarme? Si hasta podrías haberme visto desnudó)- Pensó issei -No pasa nada, creo...¿eh, señor...?-

-Soy Sirzechs, Sirzechs Gremory. Puedes llamarme de la manera en que te plazca-

-Hm...bueno, sirzechs-san...-

-Supongo que es aceptable- Se río el pelirrojo.

Issei trago saliva por la aptitud confianzuda de aquel hombre, eso no le daba muy buena espina.

-¿Porque estoy aquí?- Pregunto directamente, esta vez sin tartamudear.

Sirzechs recobro una compostura seria y tosió mientras observaba al castaño.

-Iré directo al grano issei-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace exactamente 7 días?-

-Pues...- El castaño hizo memoria -Si. Es el día en que el pijo de ahí me metió en su auto para poder escapar de la poli', ¿no?- Respondió con notable molestia mientras observaba al rubia detrás del pelirrojo.

-Hmmm...esa expresión la conozco- Menciono kiba mientras giraba las hojas de su libro -Justo ahora demuestras enojo en mi contra. ¿O no?- Pregunto casi de una manera inocente.

Bien, a cada momento que pasaba issei pensaba cada vez más que ese rubio era un enfermo mental.

-Jejeje, perdona a yuuto-kun. Tiene un pequeño problema para comprender las emociones de los demás- Issei lo miro con una cara de "no me digas" -Y sobre aquel día, yuuto-kun solo se protegía, aunque lamento que te vieras involucrado. En cualquier caso si quieres molestarte con alguien, que sea conmigo, todos los métodos de yuuto-kun se los he enseñado yo- Fue lo que dijo que dijo sirzechs, mientras atrás kiba lo miraba con una cara algo difícil de comprender.

Por otro lado issei no sabía entre si sentirse molesto por como esas personas lo usaron para escabullirse, o conmovido por la disculpa que el pelirrojo da por el criminal que casi lo mete permanentemente a la cárcel.

-Como diga, aunque no crea esto se quedara así no más, suelo ser alguien bastante rencoroso- Dijo issei.

-Lo sabemos, de cualquier forma siempre que pensamos en un futuro miembro lo incentivamos a fondo- Comento sirzechs -Incluso se sobre ese dibujo de ti y esa rubia que te gusta frente al altar que este escondido debajo de tu cama- Señaló divertido.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como mierda sabes eso, hasta que punto me has investigado?!- Exclamó con un fuerte sonrojo issei.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tienes una taza con el rostro de esa rubia escondida en tu velador-

-M-m-mal-maldito...¿sa-sabes hasta de la taza?- Un sudor frío recorría su mejilla.

-Y también que hace 2 días te masturbaste con las fotos de su inst...-

-¡Ahhh, no, cállate, no digas mas!- Issei forcejeaba tratando de desatarse de la silla, pero fue inútil y termino cayendo de lado hacía en suelo -¡Por la mierda!-

Después de la escenita y de que kiba lo levantara del suelo, siguieron conversando.

-Lamento todo eso issei-kun, pero soy muy precavido-

-De cualquier manera eso es demasiado- El castaño entre cerro los ojos -Y bueno, antes dijiste "futuro miembro", ¿que es exactamente por lo que me tienes secuestrado? Si es por un rescate, prefiero que me maten a tener que saber que gracias a que mi "amado hermano" que pago el rescató sigo con vida- Hablo desviando la mirada.

Sirzechs disimulo una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que seria difícil de acuerdo a su personalidad, pero aún tenía un punto a favor.

-Supongo que ya sabes que son los corredores ilegales- Dijo sirzechs.

-Claro que lo se. Son de estos tipos que realizan carreras peligrosas sin permiso de las autoridades. Siempre han existido, sin embargo, desde hace 10 Años por alguna razón el número de personas que realizan estas carreras subió tanto que ahora la policía en casi todo el mundo los tienen en mayor prioridad a capturar-

-Vaya, sabes mas de lo que esperaba. ¿A que se debe? ¿es que te gustan las carreras?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa inocente, "demasiado inocente" pensó el castaño.

-Bueno diría que vi eso en un vídeo de youtube, pero para que negarlo con todo lo que me has "investigado". Pues si, me gustan las carreras, ¿te sientes satisfecho?-

-Podría decirse que si. Dime issei-kun, ¿te gustaría ganar dinero?-

-¿Dinero? ¿porque no va al grano sirzechs-san? Se que lo que me esta tratando de decir, lo que no puedo entender es ¿porque yo?-

-¿Porque tu?-

-No tengo casi nada de especial, creo q que con suerte la único que aprendí a hacer bien es un poco de sushi- Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada.

El pelirrojo se acerco y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? A mi me gusta el sushi-

-Si dices eso con intenciones de consolarme no funcionara-

-Lo se. Pero déjame preguntártelo una vez issei-kun, ¿te gustaría convertirte en uno de mis corredores?-

-Tks...sabía que lo me dirías y aun así siento que mi corazón va a estallar- Dijo el castaño mientras se mordía el labio y los flequillos de su cabello ocultaban sus ojos -¿Que ganó yo en todo esto?-

Sirzechs sonrío.

-Se que de niño tu sueño es correr, tienes más dibujos bajo tu cama- Comentó divertido -Que te parece, ¿Cumplir tu sueño? Tal vez esa es la razón por la que tu corazón quiere estallar-

Y no se equivocaba. Toda su vida fue lo que issei siempre quiso hacer, pero sus padres eran el principal obstáculo.

 **Flash back 5**

-No- Fue la simple respuesta de su padre.

-¡Pero papa...!- Quiso reclamar, sin embargo su padre lo miraba autoritario.

Ambos discutían en la sala de estar, y sentados en la mesa de comedor a unos metros de allí miraban expectantes su madre y hermano.

-He dicho que no- Volvió a repetir con voz firme -Esa ya no es una profesión digna issei, además es peligrosa, lo mejor sera que busques una mejor profesión, issei ¿no te gustaría estudiar derecho?-

-¡No, yo quiero ser corredor, por favor papa!- Suplicaba el castaño.

SLASH

Fue el sonido que fue causado de una cachetada que su padre le dio. El lo miraba molesto, pero a la vez triste.

Lágrimas descendieron de los ojos del castaño y rápidamente fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Ese día conoció los vídeo juegos, y por un tiempo fue lo único que pudo mantenerlo feliz, después de sabes que jamas podría cumplir su sueño pues sus padres tenían otros planes para él.

 **Fin Flash Back 5**

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?- Pregunto sirzechs sin despegar la mirada del castaño.

Atrás de él, sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, kiba puso su mano encima de la pistola que mantenía oculta en el pantalón, en caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Issei temblaba del nerviosismo, el "si" y el "no" cambiaría totalmente su vida, y eso lo tenia bastante en mente.

-Yo...-

...

 **Finalmente la historia avanza, espero que me haya quedado bueno el capitulo, esta es la segunda vez que lo escribo pues sentí que estaba bien mierda la primera vez que lo hice, aunque la verdad siento lo mismo de este, pero me conforma mas.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Grj-Sama: Jajaja ¿enserio no te lo esperabas? incluso el nombre de Blue Knight lo saque de "Caballero Gremory" y "Príncipe azul", por lo que creí que seria demasiado obvio x3 Aunque bueno, al menos tuviste el gusto de llevarte la emoción de la sorpresa. También ya sabes quien es el jefe de Kiba, respecto al auto, ya no falta mucho, a lo mucho 2 capítulos. Y bueno como ultimo, se que mi fanfic no es muy conocido que digamos por lo que es escaso de comentarios, por eso quería agradecerte ahora por las palabras de apoyo que dejas en cada capitulo, pues aquello es lo que mas me emociona a continuar (mas que un fav o un follow) con mis historias, ya sabes, el sentir que alguien disfruta algo que yo hago, me emociona. Saluditos.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad trato de hacer siempre que mis fanfic´s tengan siempre algo de original, pues eso no me hace sentir que me copio de alguien (aunque no niego que al principio si me Tenté a hacerlo, como empezar con la típica trama de la traición). Sobre el desarrollo de personajes, haré lo posible por hacer un carácter único en cada personaje, aunque admito que me cuesta mucho, pues no es nada fácil manejar y desarrollar varios personajes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo que recién comienzo a hacerlo y aun no hago el toque propio de mi. Bueno aquí tienes una continuación y espero que te guste, saludos compa´.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _-_** Yo...no puedo...-

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras el rubio saco su pistola y apunto al castaño.

BAM

...

 **No odien a kiba, es un buen tipo :´v**

 **(Aunque es obvio que issei no muere jeje).**


	6. 5: La carrera inicia

-Hola asia- Dialogo.

-(Le fay es tan adorable...)- Pensamiento.

- _Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo-_ Diálogos por teléfono.

...

 _ **Capítulo 5: La carrera Inicia.**_

BAM

Él sonido del disparo asusto al castaño y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, aún sentia dolir y cansancio. Eso solo podia significar una cosa...

-¿E-estoy vivo...?- Se dijo mientras abria un ojo.

Frente a el, sirzechs tomaba la pistola de kiba por la parte superior, desviando en disparo hacia el techo. Issei pudo sentir un gran alivio en su pecho al darse cuenta de que aun no había muerto.

-¿Sirzechs-sama?- Pregunto el rubio con confución mirando a su superior.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso yuuto, no contra el- Ordeno con voz demandante el pelirrojo.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto sin emoción -Es lo que siempre hago con aquellos aue se rehúsan a su invitacion, y a usted nunca le ha importado. Me pregunto ¿porque ahora si?- Kiba trato de separarse de sirzechs, pero su agarre era fuerte, comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

-Es un asunto mio yuuto-kun, agradeceria que no me volvieras a cuestionar- Hablo soltándolo.

Kiba se mantenia calmado, o eso intentaba. Aquel hombre era el único aue podía hacerle sentir aquella sensación de angustia en su pecho con tanta facilidad.

-¿Tu segundo auto tenia un problema con los frenos, no? Este es un buen momento para arreglarlo ahora que perdiste tu auto favorito-

-Bien. Con su permiso- Haciendo una reverencia se retiro.

Issei y sirzechs quedaron a solas.

-Ah...perdona eso issei-kun. Yuuto-kun solo hace lo que le enseñe desde que era niño, su problema es que no sabe que shi momentos en que no debe de utilizar esos metodos-

-Hm...Claro, no importa, no pasa nada...- Perdonó rápidamente con nerviosismo mientras asentía.

-Como sea. No puedo obligarte a que aceptes, y bueno lo que deberia hacer ahora seria matarte- Issei temblo de miedo -Pero tengo un presentimiento contigo.

-¿Eh? Eso significa...¿que me dejara ir?- Pregunto esperanzado.

-Supongo que si...- Issei sonrio con felicidad -Aunque no así de fácil- Su sonrisa se desvaneció -Mira issei-kun, te propongo algo-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Te dejare ir, sin embargo, tienes una semana para pensar mi propuesta. Si aceptas ven a verme antes de que se cumplan los 7 dias, si tardas solo un minuto más hare como que no aceptaste y por lo tanto, nosotros no nos vimos las caras, jamas hablamos, jamas nos conocimos, ¿vamos bien?-

Issei asintió.

-Pero si decides aceptar...- El pelirrojo desató al castaño y le entrego una direccion -Ven a verme, mi dirección y número telefónico por si te pierdes. Otra cosa, si hablas de esto con la policia...¿es necesario que te lo diga?- Issei negó.

Sirzechs salio por la puerta dejando al castaño sólo.

Mientras se iba, notó que se encontraba en una fabrica abandonada. El castaño reconoció el barrio y no le agradaba mucho estar alli, pues era conocido por varios delincuentes que merodeaban por la zona.

Ahora entendía porque interrogaban en aquel lugar, seguro un disparo en aquella zona era de lo mas normal.

Bueno ahora solo tenia que llegar a salvo a su departamento, que estaba algo lejos.

Soltando un suspiro comenzó a caminar, el cielo estaba algo claro, señal de que ya era amanecer.

...

 **4 días después**

...

Issei desayunaba en su departamento bastante tranquilo, aunque aun se mantenía algo pensante respecto a la propuesta de cierto pelirrojo. 4 dias pensándolo, y aun no se decidia. Queria aceptar, pero había un problema. El miedo a lo que afectaría a su vida, pues sabe lo peligroso que conlleva.

Policías y otros criminales, todos tras de ti.

-Pero...también hay aliados- Pensó en sirzechs y kiba por más raro que sonará en su mente, pues apenas los conocía -Necesitó pensarlo un poco más-

Terminando su desayuno salio del departamento a pasear como solía hacerlo ultimamente.

Revisó el Whatsapp y tenia mensajes de matsuda y motohama. Sin embargo, ninguno era de Asia. Decepcionado comenzó a ver memes en instagram esperando que alguno le alegrara la vida.

Eso hasta que sintió que alguien chocaba con el.

-!Ay, ay, ay!- Se quejaba una voz femenina sentada en el suelo, se levanto rápidamente y le ofrecio la mano a issei.

-Lo sieeeento, ando algo distraída por eso choque con usted señor, disculpeme- Le hablo mientras se rascaba la nuca por encima del sombrero y sacaba la lengua, una expresión bastante tonta desde el punto de vista de issei quien la miraba extrañado.

-No importa...- Dijo issei mientras sehuia su camino, pero esa misma chica lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Espere, espere!- Exclamo -¡Ayudeme con algo, es urgente!- Pareció suplicar.

Issei suspiro cansado y asintió en señal de aceptar. La chica del gran bolsillo de su gabardina marron saco un teléfono con la fotografia de un mapa en la pantalla de inició.

-Estoy perdida jaja, necesito saber donde esta la calle Shibuya-

-Eh...- Issei miro el mapa en su teléfono -Eh, oye.. -

-¿Que?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa tonta, issei se sonrojo, de cierta manera era adorable.

-El mapa es de tokio, esto es kuoh. Y la calle shibuya esta a hora y media de aquí-

Él silencio no se hizo esperar. Duro 23 segundos hasta que la chica entro en razón.

-¡¿Queeeee?!- Grito llamando la atención de todos avergonzando al castaño -¡Estaba segura de que este era él mapa de kuoh!-

-¡Pero si ahí mismo dice que es de tokio!- Le grito -¡¿Como es que puedes ser tan idiota?!-

-M-me llamaste idiota...- Tartamudeo la chica.

-Eh, no, espera...-

-¡Hmp!- Se dio media vuelta, no sin antes devolverle el insulto -¡Pues tu eres...eres...un cara de helado!-

-¿Helado?- Pregunto incrédulo el castaño y también aquellos en su alrededor que escucharon la conversación -Creo que los insultos no los lleva en su sangre- Dijo mientras todos a su alrededor asentían.

La chica, que por cierto se le notaban los mechones de cabello azul por debajo del sombrero, se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Issei estaba dispuesto a irse pero noto algo...en su mano habia un teléfono con una carcasa de aquel niño de la serie de anime, "detective conan".

En efecto, era él teléfono de aquella chica. Lo habia olvidado, en su mano.

-Que...tonta...-

...

 **3 horas después**

...

 _"¡Traiganme a thanos!"_

Un chillido de emoción se escapo de los labios de kiba, por otra parte sirzechs miraba indiferente.

-No le veo lo épico a esto- Dijo causando que él rubio dejara de mirar la película.

Ambos hombres miraban una película a traves del ordenador en la oficina de sirzechs, el pelirrojo sentado en su silla de más de 100.000 yenes y kiba en una silla extra, nada comparada a la del pelirrojo.

-¿Es que acaso no siente nada, sirzechs-sama? Yo he visto esta pelicula 27 veces y aún me hace bombear el pecho, es una sensación agradable- Dijo kiba.

-Te respondería, enserio yuuto-kun, pero siento que eres él menos indicado para hablarme de sentimientos- Respondió -Sigo sin entender como sientes mas hacia una pelicula que a las personas-

-Creo no entender a lo que se refiere- Dijo ladeando la cabeza con confución.

-Olvidalo

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Sirzechs-sama?-

Una tímida voz acompañado de unos cabellos rubios y bellos ojos azules se asomaron por la puerta de la oficina sin mostrar él resto de su cuerpo hizo aparición.

-Le fay-chan, ¿sucede algo? ¿llamo mi hermanita?- Preguntó sirzechs con una sonrisa.

-N-no...es sólo que un chico esta en la sala de espera buscándolo-

-¿Un chico?- Pregunto sirzechs, miro a kiba quien solo seguia mirando la película -¡Oh, cierto!- Exclamo recordando, se habia olvidado por completo del castaño -Dile que espere le fay-chan, voy enseguida-

-Como Diga- la pierta se cerro.

Él pelirrojo iba a levantarse pero cierto rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo volvio a sentar.

-Ay no de nuevo...- Suspiro.

Tal parece no podría irse hasta terminar la película.

...

 **En la sala de espera**

...

Issei movia sus dedos y pies inquietamente mientras esperaba semtado en una sala pequeña, frente a el había un escritorio, computadora y una silla que se veía...fuera del alcancé económico del castaño.

Pronto llegaría una pequeña rubia vestida con una falda negra, camisa banca y zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Ella se sentó en la silla del escritorio y genero un incómodo silencio.

Él castaño miraba en todas direcciones, excepto en donde a rubia se encontraba haciendo que cosa en su ordenador. En verdad era bastante incomodo.

Issei vio la hora y ya habian pasado 15 minutos, ¿cuanto tiempo lo harían esperar? Si seguia asi se moriría, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¿S-sabes que le dijo una impresora a otra impresora?- Pregunto captando la atencion de la rubia que dejo de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo -Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía jajajaja...ja...- Dejo de reir al ver a la rubia con un rostro que ni parecia demostrar emociones.

Parece que la habia cagado. Tal vez debió decir el chiste de la gallina, penso issei.

-Ju...jujajaja-

Pronto escucho una tierna risa provenir frente a él.

-¿Hm?-

-Jajajaja- Reía la chica mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Eh, t-te gusto?- Pregunto issei nervioso.

-Jajajajaja- Seguia riendo - T-trate de aguantarme pero no pude, lo siento jajaja eres muy gracioso-

Issei sonrió con felicidad, ¿en verdad le gusto? Normalmente se burlaban de él porque decían que sus chistes eran "aburridos".

-Te agradezco que me hagas hecho reír, ya estaba deseando que la tierra me tragara por lo incomodo que se estaba volviendo esto- Le dijo la rubia dando a entender que por dentro estaba igual o más avergonzada que él castaño.

-¿De verdad no era él único? Creeme que me costo mucho decir eso- Hablo issei -¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó issei, tratando de evitar volver a ese incómodo silencio.

-Le fay Pendragon, es un gusto- Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Issei Hyoudou-

Después de eso ambos se pasaron él rato conociéndose, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando al pelirrojo Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun, que bueno que vienes- Saludó -¿Eso significa que aceptas?-

Issei asintió, causando un sonrisa en sirzechs.

-Hablemos en mi oficina, acompañame-

Issei se levanto y miro una ultima vez a le fay, quien le dedico un sonrisa causando que él castaño también sonriera.

Después de eso siguió a sirzechs hasta su oficina. Cabe recalcar que se asustó un poco al ver al rubio que casi lo mataba antes, pero se tranquilizó.

Él castaño miraba en todas direcciones, excepto en donde a rubia se encontraba haciendo que cosa en su ordenador. En verdad era bastante incomodo.

Issei vio la hora y ya habian pasado 15 minutos, ¿cuanto tiempo lo harían esperar? Si seguia asi se moriría, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¿S-sabes que le dijo una impresora a otra impresora?- Pregunto captando la atencion de la rubia que dejo de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo -Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía jajajaja...ja...- Dejo de reir al ver a la rubia con un rostro que ni parecia demostrar emociones.

Parece que la habia cagado. Tal vez debió decir el chiste de la gallina, penso issei.

-Ju...jujajaja-

Pronto escucho una tierna risa provenir frente a él.

-¿Hm?-

-Jajajaja- Reía la chica mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Eh, t-te gusto?- Pregunto issei nervioso.

-Jajajajaja- Seguia riendo - T-trate de aguantarme pero no pude, lo siento jajaja eres muy gracioso-

Issei sonrió con felicidad, ¿en verdad le gusto? Normalmente se burlaban de él porque decían que sus chistes eran "aburridos".

-Te agradezco que me hagas hecho reír, ya estaba deseando que la tierra me tragara por lo incomodo que se estaba volviendo esto- Le dijo la rubia dando a entender que por dentro estaba igual o más avergonzada que él castaño.

-¿De verdad no era él único? Creeme que me costo mucho decir eso- Hablo issei -¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó issei, tratando de evitar volver a ese incómodo silencio.

-Le fay Pendragon, es un gusto- Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Issei Hyoudou-

Después de eso ambos se pasaron él rato conociéndose, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando al pelirrojo Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun, que bueno que vienes- Saludó -¿Eso significa que aceptas?-

Issei asintió, causando un sonrisa en sirzechs.

-Hablemos en mi oficina, acompañame-

Issei se levanto y miro una ultima vez a le fay, quien le dedico un sonrisa causando que él castaño también sonriera.

Después de eso siguió a sirzechs hasta su oficina. Cabe recalcar que se asustó un poco al ver al rubio que casi lo mataba antes, pero se tranquilizó.

Tomó asiento frente a sirzechs, el rubio estaba apoyado en la pared a unos metros de él.

-Bueno, antes de hacerlo oficial necesitamos hablar de unas cosas-

-¿Como que?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Reglas y cosas por el estilo- Respondió -Por ejemplo, nunca debes revelar con quién trabajas, es porqué si nos arrestan no podriamos ayudarte a salir legal o ilegalmente de la cárcel, al menos a un novato como tu, cuando ya eres un corredor de alta categoría la policía toma medidas más...drásticas, ¿entiendes no?- Issei asintió.

-Una cosa, ¿como pueden estar tan seguros de que uno no hablara?-

-Para eso lo investigamos de antemano, y si no pues lo matamos. Aunque igual nunca se puede estar seguro, siempre se corren riegos en el mundo de abajo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Después de eso sirzechs comenzo a explicarle todas las reglas básicas. Como no matar a un miembro del equipo o buscar revelar su identidad a propósito.

-Bueno y...¿cuando puedo inicio?-

-Dentro de dos días- Respondió sirzechs sorprendiendo a issei -Hay una carrera dual disponible, me comunicaré con el organizador para avisar que mis corredores competirán- Miro a kiba -Yuuto-kun, volveras a hacer una carrera en dúo, ¿no estas feliz?-

-¿Es normal estarlo?- Pregunto éste confundido.

El pelirrojo solo río, mientras issei estaba algo confundido.

-¿Carreras en dúo? ¿Como es eso?-

-Es verdad, no sabes mucho ¿no?. Obviamente no iba a mandarte de inmediato a una carrera en solitario, así que correras en una carrera en dúo, yuuto-kun sera tu compañero-

-Ehh- Issei miro a kiba con miedo.

-No temas issei, ahora que son equipo él no te hara nada. Deben aprender a trabajar juntos desde ahora-

-Hm, bien...por cierto antes dijiste "volverás", ¿a que se debe?-

-Bueno, hace 6 meses él compañero de yuuto-kun murió en una carrera. Ese impertinente se atrevio a desafiar al Boss y le paso lo que tenía que pasar-

Fue lo que pensó sirzechs recordando como su antiguo miembro lo desobedeció para correr contra ese hombre.

-¿Boss?- Preguntó issei.

-El Boss es el título del corredor más rápido de un país-

-Oh...¿Y que le pasó?- Preguntó por él antiguo miembro.

-Exploto- Esta vez respondió kiba -Ademas hizo la carrera con uno de mis autos- Dijo lo último con algo de confución -¿Porque habra sido?-

Sirzechs recordó que había sido porque el auto de kiba tenía nitro. Pero ya no, ese auto ahora mismo es chatarra. Como el actual que acaba de ser confiscado por la policía, que por cierto tambien tenía nitro y era el ultimo que le quedaba.

-Bueno issei-kun, si vas a correr necesitas un auto. Como se que no tienes puedo regalarte uno de los de repuesto-

-¿Regalar? ¡¿Osea que es gratis?!- Exclamó issei con emoción y sorpresa, pues con su sueldo anterior, que ahora no tiene porque esta desempleado, apenas le alcanzaba para lo básico. Departamento, comida y teléfono.

-Acompañame, te enseñaré lo básico antes de la carrera-

...

 **Alv perdonen el retraso. Iba a publicarlo hace 5 dias pero formatee mi teléfono y el capítulo se fue a la mierda, Reescribí este, que al fin y al cabo tenía la misma finalidad que en primero que se me borró pero este ya lo hice completamente diferente a la hora de escribirlo (el que se me borró igual tenía otras escenas que este nuevo capítulo no tiene, y viceversa).**

 **No se cuál de los dos habría quedado mejor, pero ninguno me dejo conforme, de hecho me parecen bastante mierdas, pero sera, no se me ocurre otra cosa.**

 **Ya se viene lo shido...bueno no pal' próximo capítulo no pero ya esta cerca de la muerte fuego destrucción :v**

...

Los tres ingresaron a un ascensor de la mansión de sirzechs. El pelirrojo apreto el botón del piso "-2".

-Tienes una casa grande- Hablo issei.

-Mansión- Corrigió kiba mientras veia una cartelera de cine.

-Como sea-

-Agradezco él alago issei-kun, mi familia me dio una buena educación y herencia-

-Hmm...bien por ti- Dijo issei con celos, pero no lo demostró.

Llegaron al piso -2 y kiba encendió las luces.

Era una sala de gran tamaño color blanca y roja, habian mesas de trabajo, herramientas y autos en reparación en el lado derecho de la sala.

Y en él lado izquierdo, habian dos autos, pero él que más destacaba era un chevrolet camaro 1LE de color amarillo. A issei se le hicieron los ojos estrellitas al verlo.

-¡¿Me regalaras ese auto?!- Grito con emoción.

-Eh...no. Ese auto es de yuuto-kun- El castaño se Desolucionó, pero aun mantenia las esperanza de que él auto que le regalarían seria igual de genial -Era su auto de repuesto, pero su principal esta confiscado por razones que ya debes conocer- Dijo sirzechs, haciéndose recordar a issei que era el hermoso vehículo azul que había destrozado cuando vio a kiba por primera vez.

-No se porque me duele el pecho, ese auto si me gusta, era comodo y mas rapido- Mencionó kiba mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-Eso yuuto-kun es que lo extrañas, lo sentirás hasta que no lo superes- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh vaya...-

-Bueno issei-kun, ves ese auto de allí- Dijo sirzechs señalando otro auto al lado del de kiba -Pues correras con ese-

-¿Q-que...?- Hablo mientras miraba aquel auto señalado por sirzechs -Pero eso es...-

...

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Irbexnai: Puede quedarse o con asia, le fay o xenovia. Es un cuadradito amoroso :3 Y bueno este lo he hecho un poquito mas largo, aunque no de 5000+ mil palabras como los grandes de fanfiction, lamento eso es que solo escribo en horas de colegio, y demoraria el triple en una actualizacion para la historia. Aunque tambien admito que es por jugar al fornai :v Gracias por el comentario._**

 ** _1kirito02: ¡Gracias por el apoyo!. Respecto a los capitulos lo explique en el comentario de arriba, pero si se me presenta una oportunidad tratare de alargarlo unas palabras mas. ¿Issei x rias? Pues si tendra, pero desde ahora confirmo que no quedaran juntos, pues como me plantee al inicio de la historia, o queda con asia, le fay o xenovia. Y respecto al hermano de issei pensé que todos lo odiarian xdxdxd pero bueno, tendra sus momentos. Gracias por tu comen´._**

 ** _..._**

-Gasper-

La voz de sirzechs llamó la atención de un rubio claro.

-Si vas a detenerme sera en vano-

-Sabes que no lo hare, pero sabes él peligro que conlleva. Si pierdes no solo perderás la carrera- Le dijo.

-Lo se bien, pero debo hacerlo-

-¿Es por ella?-

Él rubio asintió.

-No te preocupes por mi, soy un hombre- Le dijo antes de marcharse en uno de los autos de kiba.

-Eso no me consuela...- De dijo a si mismo él pelirrojo muentras observaba él tunel de salida del segundo piso subterráneo.

Sirzechs no necesitaba esperar a la mañana, sabía perfectamente como terminaría la carrera.

Gasper esperaba pacientemente al boss, ya se había encargado de mandarle un mensaje días ante para verlo a esas horas de la noche. Parevia que no llegaría, hasta que...bueno, gasper miro a su lado y habia un bugatti chiron blanco. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó alli, tal vez estaba bien metido en sus pensamientos.

Conecto la radio del vehículo a la del boss.

-¿Blue Knight?- Escuchó su voz en la radio.

-Vampir- Corrigió.

-Que sorpresa- Se escuchó una risa de si parte.

-Espero que sigas riendo cuando te gane-

...

La carrera finalizó en cuánto el auto de gasper chocó contra un poste de luz. Salio del auto, pero él dolor de su pierna rota lo hizo caerse de espaldas a apoyarse en él vehículo.

Él bugatti chiron se estacionó frente a el y su conductor se presentó frente al rubio.

Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche y su cabello plateado se movia a causa del viento.

-¿Te imaginaste antes de esto verte en ese estado lamentable?- Le preguntó.

Gasper no respondió, y el peliplata no se molestaría en hacer que le responda.

Saco una pistola y le apunto.

BANG BANG BANG

Una bala llego a su abdomen, otra a su hombro y la otra a su pecho, casi rozando el corazón. Vómito sangré a consecuencia y las sirenas de las policía Comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos. También notó que había gasolina deparramada en el suelo.

-Muere con orgullo, así debe hacerlo un corredor- Saco un fósforo y lo lanzó a la gasolina.

Él resultado era obvio, y el cuerpo de gasper se mezclo con el de la explosión.

La policia llego y persiguió al boss. Sin embargo, logró escapar, no sin antes asesinar a 5 policías únicamente a choques. Lo demas apenas la contaron.

...

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. 6: Cueste lo que cueste

-Hola asia- Dialogo.

-(Le fay es tan adorable...)- Pensamiento.

-"Eres un caso, Xenovia. Gracias por todo"-Diálogos por teléfono.

Capítulo 6: A cualquier costo

 _Alerta: Este capítulo tendrá alto contenido sexual aunque se que igual leerán KSKDKDDN_

-Pero eso es...-

Issei se acercó al auto frente a ellos y lo acarició.

-Se que no es tanto como los autos de yuuto-kun, pero actualmente estamos quebrados en derrotas, así que presupuesto no hay- Explico él pelirrojo lanzándole unas llaves -De cualquier forma un Subaru Legacy no es tan malo, tiene piezas nuevas así que no tendrás problemas en alcanzar una buena velocidad en carreras menores-

Issei abrió la puerta y se sentó en él asiento del piloto, paso los cambios de primera, segunda, tercera...básicamente estaba "haciéndose uno" con él auto. Luego miro a sirzechs.

-Gracias por esto, la verdad es que nunca tuve uno propio, aunque admito que al principio me ilusionaba con un ferrari jejeje- Río él castaño saliendo del auto.

-¡Pues bien! A lo básico- Aplaudió sirzechs -Como sabrás los autos son como un órgano de un corredor, para otros un hijo o quizas para otros un medio para hacer dinero, de igual manera como muestra de cariño hacía él debes ponerle un nombre, él que quieras-

-¿Nombre?- Se preguntó -Nombre, nombre, nombre...-

-Yuuto, dale un consejo-

-¿Yo? Pues...debe ser uno...¿cool? De todas formas así también te llamaran tus adversarios y la policía-

-Exacto- Intervino él pelirrojo -Por ejemplo él de yuuto es Blue Knight, o en nuestro idioma Caballero azul- Le explico, luego se dijo para si mismo -Por lo menos fue eso y no Princess Blue...- Se dijo pensando en su reputación como patrocinador.

Issei se mordió la uña y lo pensó por unos minutos, se sentó en él capo del Subaru Legacy para estar mas cómodos.

-La verdad es algo difícil pensarlo...que mas da, me pondré él mismo que en él LoL-

-¿Juegas lol?- Pregunto sirzechs.

-Pies claro, pensé que lo sabias con todo lo que me espiabas-

-Comencé a espiarte hace dos semanas, si no jugaste no iba a saberlo- Entrecerro los ojos sirzechs -De cualquier forma dinos ya, Además necesito un buen dúo, yuuto siempre se lleva mis Kills- Miro al rubio con molestia.

-Pues lo llamare...- Miro a su nuevo compañero con emoción -¡Ddraig!-

...

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei se encontraba viendo una serie en netflix, aunque en realidad no prestaba mucha atención a la tele y solo pensaba en lo del día de ayer, lo que sirzechs le dijo antes de despedirse.

"La carrera dual sera dentro de poco, te llamare así que preparate mentalmente para esto. Piensa en aquella noche para ver si estas preparado nuevamente para sentir esa adrenalina".

Issei soltó un suspiro cansado, termino de ver un capítulo de la serie "Lucifer" y luego de eso solo miro al techo pensativo.

-Carreras en dúo, policía...creí hacer estado seguro pero creo que ahora empiezo a ponerme nervioso otra vez...¿estare haciendo las cosas bien?-

DIN DON

Él timbre llamo la atención del castaño, preguntándose quien podría ser fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a...

-¿Yuuto?-

-Hola novato- Saludo mientras se adentraba a la sala con bolsas llenas de comida -¿Vives aqui? Que basural, esto es del tamaño de mi baño-

-Si viniste a presumir de tu casa mejor largate ¿quieres?- Issei le señalo la puerta.

-¿Eh? Esa no es la idea, sirzechs-sama me dijo que relacionará mejor contigo así que vine, ¿uh esa es lucifer? Llegaste a la parte donde los demonios van a...-

-¡No, no callate mierda de spoilero de mierda!- Issei le tapó la boca -Me haces un spoiler de la serie y te corto los huevos-

-Perdón- Se disculpo él rubio sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, al menos tienes comida. Llevo...dos días sin comer algo que no sea pan con mayonesa- Agradeció él castaño tomando unas galletas de coco y una Bebida energética -Aunque esto no es exactamente sano pero...bueno de algo me tengo que morir-

Fuera del departamento se encontraba Asia Argento a punto de tocar la puerta de issei, hasta que escuchó unas voces dentro.

-¿Issei-kun?- Se pregunto para luego tocar la puerta.

Se escucharon unos ruidos dentro para luego ver qué la puerta de abre.

-¡Asia! ¿que haces aquí?-

-Eh, pues...- La rubia se sonrojo -Estaba preocupada- Aquello sorprendió a issei.

-Preocupada ¿porque? ¿Paso algo?-

-Pues, desde que te peleaste con tus padres no los hemos visto mucho, hasta pues decir que me ignoras, ¿te ha pasado algo malo? ¿Estas en problemas?-

Issei trago saliva.

-Para nada, es que...encontré trabajo-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Asia, esperanzada de que por fin issei comenzará a rehacer su vida para bien.

-Si, por eso he estado ocupado, perdón...la verdad es que también he estado algo estresado por...ya sabes que, lo de mis padres, Ryu y todo eso. Agradecería si pudiéramos hablar mas tarde, ahora estoy con un amigo del trabajo hablando de...cosas...del...trabajo-

Asia bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza, es cierto que le daba felicidad que issei estuviera haciendo las cosas bien desde ahora, pero por alguna razón no quería compartir nada de eso con ella, eso la entristecía.

-Entiendo, entonces...me voy-

Asia estaba por irse hasta que...

-¡Espera!- La tomó de la mano -Pero, podemos juntarnos otro dia, para compensarte, como una...-

-¿Una cita?- Preguntó la rubia con una sonrojo.

-¡Si, digo no! Bueno la verdad...si tu quieres-

-Entonces bien, este domingo a las 8 p.m.- Asia se puso de puntillas y beso la mejilla de issei -Por favor no hagas algo estúpido para echarte para abajo de nuevo...-

-Prometo que no, adiós Asia-

Issei cerro la puerta y pegó la espalda a él de manera pensativa. Le había mentido, ¿que pensaría ella cuando supiera que ahora él seria un criminal? ¿Que correría ilegalmente solo por dinero...no, pasión? ¿Que pasaría si durante la carrera lo atrapaban? Muchas preguntas de la cual la respuesta dependían únicamente de él.

Bueno, al menos consiguió una cita con la chica que le gusta para él domingo, aquel día era viernes así que tenia un poco de tiempo para prepararse.

-Espero no cagarla, y que la carrera esa no sea antes de eso-

RIN RIN RIN

Él teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendió rápidamente.

-¿Alo?-

-¡Ise-kun ha tengo la fecha de la carrera! Sera él domingo a media noche, espero no faltes-

-(Diablos)-

Lo único que faltaba, solo esperaba que su cita terminará antes de eso...

Domingo en la noche

Psss...

Issei había destapado la tercera energética del día, la verdad es que no había dormido muy bien pensando en la carrera y en Asia, y como ese día era él de su cita y carrera no podía permitirse dormir, así que comenzó a tomar las energéticas que le trajo Yuuto antes como loco.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando hacía él departamento de Asia bastante arreglado, un pantalón negro, camiseta roja, chaqueta verde e incluso, se había peinado.

Toco la puerta y casi al instante la rubia le abrió, de igual manera estaba arreglada para la ocasión.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo en tu departamento? Podríamos haber ido al centro a comer o algo...- Preguntó en castaño.

-No creo que él lugar importe mucho, además aquí estaremos solos y tranquilos- Le dijo Asia con un sonrojo.

-Hmm, bueno...-

-Ven por aquí-

Asia lo llevó al comedor en donde habían dos platos de comida encima, a causa del humo que desprendían issei entendía que estaban recién cocinados. Se sento rápidamente, llevaba más de una semana sin comer más que chatarra, aquello le haría bastante bien, además lo había cocinado Asia.

La rubia por su parte había puesto algo de música y antes de ir a sentarse con issei, tomó un par de condones que tenia guardado en su velador, solo por si acaso...

-Lamento que te hayas esforzado tanto en esto, creo que sería más correcto si lo hubiera hecho yo- Se disculpó issei.

-No pasa nada, se que no estas bien económicamente, hago esto con gusto y todo-

\- Gracias Asia. Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, la verdad es que siempre me apoyas, desde niños, desde...bueno, desde que nos conocemos-

-Ya te dije issei-kun, lo hago con gusto-

Issei sonrió y procedió a comer, Asia le siguió y ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio. Disimuladamente él castaño hechaba un vistazo a la hora cada un buen rato, actualmente eran las 23:39 y poco a poco se acercaba la media noche, comenzó a sentir un poco de ansiedad a cada pasar del tiempo.

-Y...ya esta, Asia sabía que issei no era mucho de ver películas y que rara vez se obsesionaba con una serie, pero esa vez era especial y quería enseñarle al castaño unas cuantas de sus películas favoritas.

-Por favor solo no pongas titanic-

-jeje esta vez no, sera "Bajo la misma estrella", ¿la conoces?-

-EH, bueno, no se, ni puta idea...-

Asia negó, él nunca cambiaría. Reproducio la película y se fue a sentar a su lado...ambos estaban bastante cerca.

En otro lado

Sirzechs estaba sentado en su escritorio fumando tabaco, no negaría que estaba nervioso por la carrera de esa noche, sabia que era una carrera menor sin ningún corredor destacable de la zona de Kuoh, pero de igual manera estaba nervioso. Sabia que issei era un chico con mucho talento, quizas con mucho más que yuuto o él en su tiempo, pero todo dependía de la confianza que tuviera en si mismo.

-Ese niño aun se esta adentrando a nuestro mundo, espero que pueda soportarlo...- miro la hora viendo que eran las 11:32 -Ya queda poco-

A los segundos la puerta de abrió revelando a su asistente Le Fay.

-Eh, sirzechs-sama...- Llamo su atención.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Rias llamó?- Preguntó emanacionado, pero la rubia negó -Oh bueno, ya van meses que no me llama- Se dijo deprimido, pero luego volvió al mundo real -Perdón, perdón Le fay, ¿que sucedió?-

-Bueno, es sobre él chico de antes, él nuevo, según yuuto-san aun no llega a la carrera, y como no tiene su numero telefónico preguntaba si usted podria llamarlo-

-Espera, ¿no ha llegado?-

-Quizas al final no soporto la Presión-

-No, él es diferente, lo se, lo se, lo vi en sus ojos la última noche, tendría miedo pero no se arrepentiría así...¡Lo llamare!-

De vuelta con issei (minutos antes)

La película estaba en su mejor parte según Asia, los protagonistas se estaban besando en ese momento y por reacción miro a issei...El cual estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Sintió vibrar él teléfono de issei, un tal "sirzechs" lo llamaba, pero como esa era su noche Asia término cortando la llamada, issei lo entendería después.

-Issei-kun...- Paso sus dedos por la mejilla de issei, hasta pasar por sus labios y...más abajo -Estas calentito-

Al pasar los minutos en los que estuvo observándolo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aparto la mirada sonrojada. Desde que eran adolescentes siempre quiso algo más serio con issei, pero la situación era demasiado difícil a causa de la inmadurez del castaño, su imprudencia y sus problemas de ira. Muchas veces sus amigas le decían que dejara de arrastrará por él, que mejor se casara con su hermano él cual era un mejor partido, pero nunca hizo caso y siempre trato de ayudar a issei a madurar. Ahora, si en verdad estaba tratando de comenzar de nuevo, con un trabajo estable ella lo apoyaría sin dudar...

-Hmm-

Issei comenzó a despertar poco a poco, intento levantarse pero Asia puso sus manos en su pecho recostándolo nuevamente.

-Quedate acostado, si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí- Le susurro en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Hmm, que hora es...?-

-Eso no importa ahora, issei-kun- Se recostó sobre su pecho sorprendiendo al recién despertado castaño.

-Asia...-

-Issei-kun, quedate conmigo esta noche...por favor- Asia abrió sus piernas enredandolas en la cintura de issei, una posición bastante comprometedora y que, poco a poco estaba despertando a cierto amiguito del castaño, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Asia -Uh...- Gimió al sentirlo debajo de ella.

-Asia, esta algo rara...-

Issei intento levantarse pero solo pego la punta de su miembro al vientre de Asia, a causa de eso ambos terminaron excitandose demasiado.

-Issei-kuun...- Asia ya estaba perdiendo en control, llevaba años queriendo hacerlo con su amigo de la infancia y viceversa. Instintivamente comenzó a moverse encima de él, masajeando la intimidad de issei con una de sus rodillas -¿Te gusta?-

-Asia...si, no pares...- Gemía issei sonrojado.

Feliz, la rubia le quito el cinturón y le bajo los pantalones, luego le quito él bóxer, dejando a ka vista él pene de issei. Lo miro con diminutos corazones en sus ojos y acercó sus manos lentamente hasta tomarlo con ambas manos. En este punto issei estaba a punto de explotar de calentura.

Asia comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos de manera lenta y sensual, con su pulgar hacia circulos en la punta de su miembro dándole en los puntos mas sensibles. Ella jamas lo había hecho en su vida, pero en él fondo si era una pervertida que se la pasaba viendo y leyendo novelas pornográficas, aun lado oscuro que ni issei conocía.

-Asia, dejame...-

-Hazlo-

Issei tomo la blusa de la rubia y se la quito rápidamente, dejándola únicamente con su sostén. La sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a darle besos y chupetones en él cuello, mientras que la rubia debajo no dejaba de masturbarlo. Pasaron los minutos y ambos ya estaban bastante húmedos, issei aun no se corría pero Asia ya tenía las manos mojadas y viscosas ba causa de los fluidos de issei, llevo sus manos a su boca y empezó a lamerse ante la atenta mirada de issei.

-Asia quiero, bueno, eso...-

-Issei-kun...- Asia abrió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de issei y se sentí sobre él, él pene de issei estaba pegado a su ombligo, Asia lo tomo y comenzó a masajearlo contra su estómago -Quiero que me ruegues...que quieres estar dentro de mi...-

-(Que fetichista)- pensó issei con sorpresa, pero la verdad es que le daba igual -Asia, dejame estar dentro tuya, por favor- Rogó él castaño acercando sus labios a ella.

-S-si, besame...-

Acercó sus labios y ambos se besaron por primera vez, mientras lo hacían Asia tomó él miembro de issei y le puso uno de los condones que tenia guardado, luego se levanto y poco a poco, lo fue metiendo en su interior. Ahogó gemidos dentro de la boca de issei y algo de saliva cayo en la piel de Asia.

-Asia...-

La chica comenzó a cabalgarle lentamente, hasta poder acostumbrarse.

Por su parte, él teléfono de issei comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

A Asia no le importo pero issei por un momento se detuvo en seco, aunque Asia no dejo de hacer de las suyas encima de él.

-(Mi teléfono...¿tenía que hacer algo? ¿que hora es?)- Se preguntaba mientras Asia no paraba se comerle la lengua.

Él teléfono dejo de sonar...pero al cabo de unís segundos volvió de nuevo.

-(¿Tenia algo que hacer hoy? No...seguro es motohama llamándome para unas pendejadas)-

-Issei-kun, estoy tan feliz...- Asia comenzó a hablar mientras tenían relaciones -Estoy feliz de que estes mejorando, de que estemos haciendo esto ahora...espero que tu trabajo sea bueno, que te paguen bien, me gustaría que después retomaras tus estudios y estudies alguna carrera buena, algo que te haga feliz y puedes vivir bien...-

"Carrera"

-Si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa...hmm...yo estaría allí para ayudarte, así que por favor, asegura un buen futuro de ahora en adelante...-

Asia le estaba dando unas buenas palabras alentadoras, pero la verdad es que en cuanto ella nombro la palabra "carrera" dejo de escucharla.

La mente de issei estaba en blanco, estaba en una especie de trance.

"CARRERA"

"CARRERA"

"CARRERA"

-Yo...- issei tomó la cintura de Asia.

-Issei-kun, voy a...voy a...-

"CARRERA"

-L-la...carrera...-

-¡I-issei-kun...!-

-¡La carrera!- Issei tomó a Asia de la cintura y la levantó, sacándola de él Asia lo miro incrédula.

Issei se levanto del sofá y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia.

-Issei-kun...¿que haces?-

Issei se detuvo y la miro, ella estaba desnuda, abierta de piernas para él y...estaba llendose. Todo lo que siempre quiso ahora mismo lo estaba rechazando por...por algo que también quería desde niño.

¿Choque de pasiones?

La verdad es que ni él lo entendía muy bien...

Ahora mismo, solo era un hombre que actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos.

-P-perdoname Asia, lo compensare, lo juro-

Y salió por la puerta.

Corría a mas no poder a la mansión de sirzechs, eran las 23:54, quedaba poco para la carrera.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía, una de las sirvientas lo dejo pasar de inmediato, bajo al piso -2 y tomo él auto que le dio él gremory. Arrancó y salio hecho una bala.

Mientras iba conduciendo iba pensando en Asia, sabia que posiblemente lo haya arruinado pero no sabía que más hacer, aquella era la oportunidad de su vida, lo que había anhelado desde que tenia memoria, en ese momento no actuó con la razón, si no con él corazón.

Atendió la llamada de sirzechs.

-"¡¿Donde diablos estas?!"-

-Perdón él retraso, estoy a unas cuadras del punto de encuentro-

-"Bien, solo llega a tiempo"-

Asia se encontraba llorando en él sofá de su departamento, con él corazón roto. Ella no sabia la verdad por la que issei se había ido, así que creyó aje posiblemente issei no la amaba y solo estaba jugando con ella, con ese malentendido tomo su teléfono llamó a alguien que jamas pensó llamar para lo que pensaba hacer.

-23:59- Dijo un hombre lleno de tatuajes, se acercó al chevrolet Camaro de yuuto y le dio una patada -¡Oye blue Knight! ¡¿Que coño con tu compañero?! ¡Dile que se apure!-

Justo al momento de decir eso, en la esquina se acercaba un Subaru legacy color gris, y de un derrape se pocisiono justo al lado de yuuto.

-Ese es...bien, iré a avisar que ya llegaste, imbécil-

Dentro del auto, yuuto prendió su radio para comunicarse con issei.

-"Llegas tarde, por poco y me sacan de aquí a la fuerza"-

-"Lo lamento, estaba...ocupado"-

-"De cualquier forma ahora correremos, seremos 5 dúos en total, pero solo en primero se lleva la gloria. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otea vez?"-

-"Si, si, ¿solo tengo que llegar a la meta verdad?"-

-"Así es, yo me encargare de que nadie te impida llegar. Recuerda, esta carrera es de liga menor y sinceramente yo podría ganarla fácilmente con lo potente que es este auto, pero el que esta aprueba aquí eres tu, yo no tengo ordenes de ganar así que si perdemos sera únicamente tu culpa, ¿ok?"-

-"Ok, entiendo"- Issei puso manos en él volante y poco a poco otros autos se situaron alrededor de ellos -(Sacrifique algo muy preciado para estar aquí...no sera en vano)- Pensó issei con fuego en los ojos.

Ganaría, ganaría...

A cualquier costo

...

Buenas, después de siglos sin actualizar kdkfkfkffnwe

Lamento la demora, he estado ocupado y ahora que estoy de vacaciones por él 18 me di un tiempo para retomar la historia. Ka verdad fue difícil porque sentí que perdí él ritmo, tampoco me acordaba de todo así que tuve que releer la historia y lo sentí como si él fanfic fuera de alguien más KSKDKDK

Bueno eso, lo último que voy a decir es que esa escena de issei dejando Asia es mas importante que solo decir "issei prefiere las carreras al amor", si no que esa escena en él futuro se va a recrear y decidirá quien sera él verdadero amor de issei (que de las 3, ya me decidí con quien se quedara al final).

Para él próximo capítulo ya viene la carrera y persecución donde veremos de nuevo a saji, que sera algo así como él rival legal de issei, sin contar a vali kskdkddnfn

Bueno eso, agradezco cualquier comentario de apoyo, besitos kbros

Ahora vamos a las escenas post...

...

Asia abrió la puerta recibiendo a otro castaño, mas exactamente Ryu Hyoudou.

-Asia, ¿te paso al...?-

No pudo terminar pues la rubia casi al instante comenzó a besarlo, y este no dudo en responder, a los pocos minutos ambos estaban acostados en la cama de la chica desnudos, Asia, aun cinnel dolor de su corazón permitió al hermano de la persona que amaba entrar en ella sin condón, no sabia porque lo estaba haciendo.

¿Enojo?

¿Calentura?

¿Venganza?

O solo quería...¿consuelo?

-¡Asia...!- Gimió él castaño corriéndose dentro de la rubia -Ahh...- Sacó su miembro y comenzó a derramar su semen en él pecho y rostro de Asia.

-(Issei-kun...)-

Ella lo tomo y comenzó a chuparselo desesperadamente, tragaba cada uno de los fluidos que expulsaba, pensando en todo momento en otro hombre que era casi igual al que tenia en su cama en ese momento.

-Asia, me corro...-

Y volvió a suceder, pero esta vez dentro de su garganta.

-Cof, cof, cof...- Asia tosía mientras se limpiaba en semen de la boca. Luego se recostó en la cama masajeando su intimidad y abriéndole las piernas nuevamente -Por favor (issei-kun) penetrame otra vez, quiero todo dentro de mi...-

-Asia...- Ryu la miro excitado, toml su miembro y cumplió cada demanda durante él resto de la noche, pensando que finalmente le había correspondido, que había ganado él corazón de Asia, que le había ganado a su hermano, pero lo que no sabia es que solo lo estaban utilizando, y que este malentendido seria la causa de un gran hecho a futuro.

...

Y recuerden comentar, que me motiva a seguir

...

-¿Hyoudou Issei-kun?-

-¡¿Si?! ¡Yo soy issei, él futuro mejor corredor del mundo!- Exclamó un pequeño niño de 5 años -¿Que deseas?-

-Jejeje, nada. Solo tenía curiosidad, ¿y ese es tu auto?- La persona señalo una caja que estaba pintada de distintos colores.

-¡Si, si, si, él majestuoso Ddraig! ¡¿A que no es genial?!-

-Pues claro que si, sabes me recuerdas a mi hijo, ambos son muy aficionados a las carreras, quizás si se conocieran se llevarían muy bien-

-¿Enserio?-

-Así es-

-Oye viejo, por cierto, ¿como te llamas? No eres nadie que recuerde conocer-

-Pues porque no me conoces jajaja- Río - Me llamó Azazel, un gusto pequeño mejor corredor del mundo-


End file.
